The Beacon Of Metropolis
by HarryAndGin
Summary: Continues on from near the end of the final ever episode of Smallville.
1. Prologue

**A WARNING!**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SMALLVILLE SEASON 10, PLEASE BE AWARE THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS...**

**AS THIS CONTINUES ON FROM THE FINALE**

**Title: **The Beacon Of Metropolis

**Rating:** Definitely K! PG, General. No more than what you'd see in Smallville.

**Pairings:** Clark and Lois (Clois naturally), Oliver and Chloe, Kara Kent, Bruce Wayne, A.C, Bart, Conner Kent, Lex Luthor, Lana Lang, etc..

**Disclaimer: **

All rights including images used, credit and ownership to CW, WB, DC, etc, etc. I have not created any of these associated wonderful characters or the image(s) displayed.

**About this fan-fic:**

This is my first fan-fic, but I'll do my best and warn you, my knowledge of the superman and DC universe is certainly not great, but hopefully good enough to make a good story. I have seen all the Smallville series, Superman and Batman films, so hope this will make for a decent story - and will strive to make it at least familiar to people. Apologies for the typos.

I'm at present aiming for this to be a one-shot, with upto thirty chapters, if that. The reason I wanted to write this is because I miss Clois! And I wanted to see their daily/weekly adventures more, even if it was written. By the way, I am a big Clois fan.

**Summary;**

Clark/Superman has just saved the planet from Apokolips, and this deals with what happens immediately afterwards, with the twist being (going into AU here) that he and Lois married straight after what happened at the chapel with Oliver.


	2. Revelation

Clark landed at the farm in the guise of Superman and quickly changed into Daily Planet work clothes, white shirt top with tie, and black trousers, but no glasses, he had quickly x-rayed and listened to the heartbeats, and apart from Lois, who was very busy in Metropolis at present, he was aware that all the people present here knew his secret.

Kara and Conner Kent were there to greet him, "Clark!" they yelled with joy as he embraced them, laughter ringing around.

Martha came running out of the front door of the farm to him, "Clark! You did it!" tears of joy rolling down her face as they had an emotional reunion, repeating the words "You did it!" as she did so.

"Kara?" Clark asked,

"I'm back for good now Kal-El." at the looks she received, "Sorry,.. Clark."

As they went to walk back into the farmhouse, Kara explained,

"I went to the future, and was told I could return now and stay."

at Clark's questioning luck she continued,

"Jor-El insisted that I not stay around as it was important that you face the trial alone. He said this was crucial despite my pleading. And now I am glad to say that I am back to stay for good!"

Clark put an arm around Kara's shoulder as they walked up the steps to the farmhouse;

"I'm glad that you are back! Welcome home Kara." and Martha added as she opened the kitchen door, "Yes, welcome home Kara"

Kara smiled broadly, "Thankyou, its good to be back with family."

As they walked into the Living room Clark shook hands with and embraced Oliver, Chloe, Victor and Bart,

Clark looked at the t.v and saw Lois being interviewed about Air Force One being saved by Superman, and the exclusive one-on-one article with Superman and the President in that days edition of the newspaper. To say she was in demand was an understatement.

Clark had spoken to her at the Planet earlier...

He had stumbled through the office, apologising as he attempted to walk straight. There was a great deal of excitement in the newsroom over what had happened regarding 'Superman', a phrase coined by Lois in her interview with the President on board Air Force One, this was being repeated on the tv screens in the Planet newsroom, as well as the footage showing Superman flying upto the 'planet' and it then leaving.

He opened the door to Lois office, and had barely shut it behind him when Lois jumped into his arms, and kissed him passionately, he eagerly returned the kiss, and felt tingling going all over his body, with his hands in her hair, he barely managed to say;

"I love you so much." before they kissed passionately again, electricity seemed to flow in the air around them.

For Lois who had just finished her article 'Superman Saves The Day', and had sent it to print barely half-an hour before, seeing Clark come through the door was like a dream come true. When she had seen him flying in the air towards the plane and lift it back up into stable flight her heart swelled with both pride and love for him.

That was her _husband_, her _husband_ saving the day, the man she had given her heart to so completely, and she just could not believe how extraordinarily lucky and fortunate she was to have such a kind hearted gentle strong man with her for the rest of her life. Her heart swelled with love at the thought until it was bursting with happiness.

When he had flown upto the window and nodded to her, her heart swelled even bigger and his whole face and eyes twinkled with pure love and joy to her.

It had actually taken her breath away seeing him flying, actually _flying_! It was astonishing and something even sitting in the office many hours later she was still trying to get her head around, even if the first time had been in the virtual world, that had been different though.

Getting the interview with the President had been the major bonus she had been hoping for, and when he had praised 'Superman' it was more than she could have hoped, considering what had been seriously discussed on the plane a matter of what had actually been discussed on the plane before the save.

When the plane had landed, she had headed straight for her and Clark's new apartment, having made her way through the streets full of celebrating people. On her way she had taken some pictures on her phone, but had been trying to take in the incredible atmosphere of good will there was around.

When she had finally reached their apartment, she typed up the one-and-one interview with 'Superman'. Now she was in the office, and after 10 minutes of holding Clark, she reluctantly pulled away beaming, saying;

"I love you too Clark, You were fantastic!" he beamed in return, and having noticed the blinds were all down in the office, took of his glasses.

Lois nodded in the direction of the office, "No-one noticed you just?" he shook his head 'no', saying, "No, Zatanna really came though this time."

Lois smiled, they had approached Zatanna on Lois's insistence, she was very concerned that for years Clark had gone without wearing the glasses, so they needed something to make sure people didn't connect Clark to Superman.

After the hen and stag do, Lois felt that Zatanna owed them one, and Zatanna happily complied, casting a very complex spell which would be permanent and help people just see Clark Kent.

"You were great Lois! An interview with the President! No amount of super-powers could have got that without causing problems!"

Lois sitting down, finally letting go of Clark's hand which she had been holding replying,

"I was in the right place at the right time Smallville, as were you."

As Clark looked at the headline on the screen which read,

"EXCLUSIVE: Interview with Superman", with his right hand on Lois shoulder, Lois sensed something was wrong,

"What's the matter?"

Clark looked at her then sat on the edge of the desk,

"Lex is alive." Lois looked at him wide-eyed "Alive? How so?", he shrugged,

"You know that signal we traced earlier?" she nodded and he continued,

"Lex was there, waiting it seemed." and he went onto explain what had happened and had been said.

Lois eyes grew wide,

"He knows your secret Clark! What are we going to do?"

He smiled sadly, leaned in to kiss her on the lips briefly and said with a grimace,

"I think Tess's leaving present might have solved it."

Lois looked at him in the eyes, wearily "This isn't good is it? What happened to Tess?".

"I found a message at Watchtower waiting for me. It was from Tess, she explained that she went to see Lex to release a toxin into his system at a simple touch of skin, which will have erased his memories. Unfortunately she made it clear if she is no longer with us."

Lois got up and place her hands on either side of Clark's face at his sad expression "Are you certain about her?",

"I've relayed the details to Oliver, and he's looking into it.", Lois smiled, "We can but hope." and kissed him on the lips fully again, then pulled away at Clark's smiling face.

When they both looked at the computer screen she said, "I've just finished the one-to-one interview with 'Superman' " quoted with her hands,

Clark replied, "I trust you Lois, submit as you wish, I'll read it later."

She smiled, kissed him on the lips again and sent it to the Editor. 10 minutes later Clark, having just explained to Lois about what happened at the Fortress, narrowly managed to put back on his glasses in time as the door swung open and Perry White stepped in,

"Great scoops Lois! This will be fantastic for the Daily Planet!" Clark and Lois were both seated saying in unison "Perry!"

"I'm Chief now." Lois and Clark looked at one another then Clark went to shake Perry's hand saying,

"Congratulations Chief! When did this happen?"

"After Lois's interview with the President after Superman saved Air Force One. The Owner realised I was the one who had been overseeing your assignments in Egypt, and promoted me, Ms Mercer left the position yesterday."

Then he had smiled to both Clark and Lois, "Congratulations on your marriage."

Looking at Clark he had then added, "You better get out there Kent and get good stories if you're to share an office with your wife."

...After that Clark had left Lois to it, as Perry had delightfully lined up a host of television interviews for her, which made for great publicity for the Daily Planet, and with the interviews now in full swing and circulation, the media and general public could simply not get enough information about Superman.

Clark told them at the farm what he knew about Tess. Oliver and Chloe had already been looking into it, and had only briefly stopped by, and left immediately with Victor and Bart to look into it more.

Conner wanted to go as well but Clark stopped him, "No Conner! Stay out of this!"

Conner shrugged him off saying, "I want to know what's happened to Tess!" Clark placed both his hands on his shoulders, looked into his eyes and said,

"Lex might still know your weakness, and we're unsure if the toxin fully worked, so as much as I can understand that you wish to be involved, for now, lets leave it to them to sort out."

Conner agreed reluctantly

"We need to make sure its safe Conner. Believe me, we will do all we can do to help get Tess."

Conner looked at Clark and Clark added sadly, knowing Conner was thinking about Kara's legion ring, "Within reason." pausing, "Playing with time is deadly. Believe me, I know only too well."

Clark looked up to see Lois speaking on the tv, with another news network, looked at a smiling Martha saying

"I'll go and get Lois, she must be getting exhausted by now." and as he ran out of the door quickly looking around saying, "See you soon."

He flew off changing in the process into Superman.


	3. News Spreads

The newsroom was a hive of activity, people were glued to the newspapers as Clark fumbled through, apologising as he went, to Lois's Office Door, she hugged him as soon as he came through, shutting the door he kissed her passionately. Content in holding each other for five minutes Clark then asked,

"Fancy an express flight home, courtesy of Kent Airlines Lo?" she smiled up at his twinkling eyes, her eyes dazzled his, "I look forward to it, Mr Kent."

They walked out of the office holding hands, Lois held her suitcase bag in her other, then Perry yelled excitedly, "Lane, Kent, my office now!"

Briefly looking at each other Lois and Clark walked into Perry's Office, the newsroom was far too absorbed in the news about Superman to even blink an eyelid.

"The White House has just requested Superman's attendance at an awards ceremony tomorrow, to thank him for his efforts in saving Air Force One and for saving the planet from whatever that thing was."

Pausing for breath, Perry continued,

"Since we are the ones who got the exclusive interview with Superman, they felt we might be his first point of call." then he pointed at Lois, "Particularly Lois."

Lois and Clark smiled, with Lois saying "I'm sure I can get in touch with him Chief."

"Great, that's all for now folks. Be sure to be at the ceremony tomorrow."

With that Lois and Clark left the office and once in the lift, Lois embraced Clark "I love you, and am so proud. Meeting the President!"

Clark smiled, "I love you too Lois, and _thankyou_, for _everything_. Without you I _wouldn't_ be able to do this at all, I'm just using what I was born with."

Lois passionately kissed him and Clark pulled back to tell her "Do you have any idea just how much _I love and need you_?"

Lois pecked him on the cheek and responded "The feelings _mutual_ Smallville." She quickly straightened herself as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way out of the building.

Finding a dark alley, quickly checking that no-one was around, Lois reached up and removed Clark's glasses, kissed him, and pulled apart his shirt to reveal the 'S' on his chest.

"You are the _one and only_ and always will be _my love_, _my wife_."

said Clark huskily as she placed her hands on the 'S' emblem and looked into his eyes smiling. In less than a second Clark had changed into Superman and embracing, holding Lois he smiled and then flew them both into the sky, destination, Smallville.

In Gotham meanwhile, at Wayne Manor...

Bruce Wayne sat down looking at the documents in front of him, "So its all here, Alfred?"

"Yes, sir, it is. The complete documents." replied Alfred busily filling the wine glass on the table for Bruce.

"And so that should make the acquisition of the Daily Planet complete." pausing and closing the folder in front of him, "Can you please make sure that Hopkins receives these Alfred."

"Certainly Sir." Alfred picked up the documents as Bruce took a sip of wine, "Thankyou Alfred."

Bruce had been very busy with the takeover of the Daily Planet, having been involved to some extent, Oliver Queen had first raised the prospect of it to him. He would admit to being reluctant, the Daily Planet sales were okay, but not great, but Oliver Queen had got him intrigued when he had said,

"It would be very beneficial to have a paper not controlled in any way, shape or form by the Luthor corporation, especially _that_ newspaper."

Perhaps it was just coincidence but Bruce Wayne in this case thought it not, that of all the newspapers that Oliver could have chosen to attempt to buy out, he had targeted that one, even though they had been associated with 'The Blur'.

Now owning most of the Daily Planet, the lawyers had worked intensively on it in secret, not particularly wishing it to be a news story of any kind. When dealing with the Luthor corporation neither Bruce or Oliver wished to take any chances regarding any repercussions if the discussions were to be made public.

What a revelation the last several hours had been with the newspapers sales now rocketing due largely to 'Superman'

"What do you think of this 'Superman' Alfred?" asked Bruce,

"He came just in time Sir." Alfred replied without doubt, eyeing Bruce,

"Yes, almost too coincidental, to have Lois Lane aboard the plane. Especially with her links to 'The Blur'." spoke Bruce,

"Lois Lane has written many articles on 'The Blur' in her time at the newspaper, praising him, as well as the other unique individuals." stated Alfred,

"Yes she has. No doubt Mr Queen is well aware of that as well."

"You believe there is more to Superman than first impressions?"

"Yes, and after what happened regarding the VRA and Mr Queens involvement with it a while back, I need to find out more about him. Lois Lane seems the most obvious source to start with..."


	4. Ownership

At Luthor Tower...

After realising a lady's body was in his office, and remembering it was a lady called Tess but nothing else, Lex had found memories of important periods in his later life missing, including what had happened to Tess.

He remembered certain people and events but just could not remember everything, no matter how hard he tried. Having Tess's body disposed off quickly amid the chaos of what happened regarding the near Apocalypse, what he cursed more was that he had not gained anything by it at all. If anything he seemed to have lost a great deal.

What had made him near apocalyptic in rage was both seeing and hearing the breaking news reports about a 'saviour - Superman', named by a reporter called Lois Lane, who had been saved on _that_ plane and had been very busy smiling and giving interviews on the 'caped wonder'.

He looked up again at the tv screen in his office, which showed the 'saviour' flying upto the nearing 'planet', and the planet then moving away. Then the power went off again! Even that one generator had failed! Thankfully the electrical blackouts had been becoming less frequent, and power would soon be restored.

Lex Luthor slammed his fist onto the desk in anger again has he looked back down at the two copies of the Daily Planet newspaper in front of him. How had he managed to let the Daily Planet slip through his gasp! He was now well aware that Tess had set the buyout in motion many months ago, and he had been far too late to prevent it when he found out hours ago. What really infuriated him was the meagre price Tess had sold the newspaper for – and especially to whom she had sold it.

Just then Oliver Queen entered his office,

"I shall have to do something about Security if you've managed to slip in through the net, Mr Queen." stated Lex coldly,

Oliver smirked, but was worried, it seemed that not all of Lex's memories had been erased. Lex certainly seemed to remember him,

"So the rumours of your return are not exaggerated."

"Well if they were you're in big trouble right now." snapped Lex.

"Good to see your sense of humour is still in check."

"As _touching_ as it is to see that you care so much for my health, to what honour do I have this visit?"

"Its just nice to see all is well in the world Lex...and to see you looking _so well_. Where have you been?"

"Busy. If that's all, unlike some people I do actually have a business to run." spoke Lex staring coolly at Oliver for it seemed a while.

"I came to see how you were doing, and to ask about Tess." he added "I understand she came here?"

Lex only slightly paled – barely noticeable, then eyes like flint, replied,

"Touching to see you care so much about us both,...however I can't help you regarding Tess. She came to see that all was well, but then had to leave, something about a near apocalypse..._._"

Oliver raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Lex then stated "Now you will have to excuse me." pressed the intercom "Security."

With that Oliver left the office, 'We'll be seeing more of each, of that I have no doubt, Mr Queen. Spoilt rich kid.' thought Lex who had desperately been trying to search what little he could remember of Oliver Queen.

Once he was gone Lex picked up the phone "Anna, get me ..."

Meanwhile Clark and Lois were flying in the air...

Clark as Superman flew with Lois and he smiled broadly looking at her face, unable to believe that after all his trials with Jor-El, it was all over and that he finally now had this remarkable, fiery, beautiful woman by his side, _his_ _wife_. It still easily brought a large smile to his face thinking about it, he did not doubt it always would.

For Lois, this was her first real 'flight' with Clark, and it thrilled her to be in his embrace, feeling the muscles under his outfit, his arms wrapped around her, his entire presence gave her a feeling of warmth, love and security.

She looked out across the skyline, the partially cloudy sky largely covering their presence in the sky from the people below, the wind blowing through her hair as she looked at Clark and they both smiled at each other.

She revelled in the feel and comfort that his cape gave, being partially wrapped around her to help protect against the slight chill now in the air. It was a long, enjoyable, perfect moment for them, the relative silence, revelling in the close proximity of the embrace, a blessed silent relief from where they had just come from.


	5. Operation Retrieve

Earlier on at Watchtower...

Oliver, Chloe, Victor, Bart and A.C are all present as Chloe hands them communication earpieces saying,

"Right, here are the comm devices, turn them on when you arrive at Luthor Tower."

She turns to the one monitor,

"Manhunter are you reading me?"

the screen blinks on and John Jones appears,

"Loud and clear Watchtower."

"Excellent, what's the latest?"

"Things are relatively fine on the streets now. On another note, I have traced Tess's movements to Luthor Tower, but from there its all gone dead. There has been no suspicious activity coming from the building since."

"Okay, any news on Lex?"

he replied, "No official confirmation as yet. Tess left instructions that unless she returned to Watchtower within a certain time-frame then that message would be played."

Chloe turned to the gang, pointing at a plan of the tower on another large monitor,

"So here's the plan. Oliver is to go and see Lex, stall him for a few minutes if you can, divert his attention for as long as possible, that should give Impulse and Manhunter a few minutes to disable a few cameras and try and locate Tess - and get her out.

Cyborg will gain access to the computer terminals, all the crucial data and logs, copy them, and wipe the crucial systems. In all the chaos and celebration people hopefully shouldn't pay too much attention. Aquaman can you check the river to see if anything's up?"

"Sure" he replied,

Bart asked, "What if we're asked?",

Chloe then gave out I.D badges and a briefcase to Victor saying,

"You've official fake passes as computer engineers, I've got the uniforms as you'll need to dress the part, this will help you blend in."

she looked at John, "Bart will meet you on location and give you your fake I.D there okay?"

All replied "Agreed."

Chloe continued,

"StarGirl is driving a private ambulance to the rear of the premises for collection of Tess's body, hopefully we'll find it,

Emil will be in the back to administer to her in case she is still alive. Read all the details here (she pointed to monitor), memorise time and locations. We don't have long for this as usual, quickly in an out. We may be too late, but hopefully not."

"What about the blackouts! What's causing them? Will that effect our communication with you?" asked Victor.

There had been some electrical blackouts when Darkseid had threatened the planet, and they were still happening,

"There is still some electrical interference, Watchtower is protected, but it has still effected Luthor Tower, and I will enact an intentional one briefly to the camera system as a fail safe when you enter the building."

Later back at Watchtower...

"Arrow here, Mission found and complete Watchtower, "

"Message received Arrow, this is Watchtower, over and out."

They had kept talk to a minimum, and when they got back to Watchtower John Jones reported,

"We were extremely lucky, Tess had been left in a secure room near the rear, is unconscious and is extremely lucky to be alive. She has lost a great deal of blood. She is now in intensive care at Star Labs, under Oliver's care and attention, being seen to by Emil."

Olvier added,

"She has 24 hour guard, with StarGirl taking first watch, as well as some of my best and most trusted security staff on guard on site, 24/7. We have made sure only a select few know she is there."

Chloe nodded as he continued,

"Regarding Lex, he is definitely back."

there was a groan,

"Great, just what we needed, _him_ being back." spat Bart, "Are you _sure_?"

"Positive." replied Oliver,

John Jones asked "Does he remember?"

Oliver shrugged,

"I _wish_ I could be absolutely certain, but there was no way for me to tell. He remembers Tess and me as Mr Queen. Lex is Lex."

Victor spoke up,

"Well I've got the data, a lot of it's encrypted, I don't know what we can do with it Chloe. It'll take time."

"No Problem, we better get started. John, can you let Clark and Lois know about Tess?" asked Chloe,

John nodded, "Will do." and he walked away to comm them.

Time went by, as Victor downloaded the data they looked at the screen,

Victor informed Chloe, "I copied selected parts of the computer system, including the camera system and phone logs."

Chloe suddenly noticed one file on the phone log with a great deal of interest,

"Is _that_ who I think it is?...Can't be, _surely not_...can it?..."

Meanwhile somewhere outside Metropolis...

An angry authoritative voice boomed, "What do you mean they've gone_missing_!",

"Uhm, th-ey a-ar-re no long-g-ger there Sir!" another voice tried to reply weakly,

"What do you _mean,..._ _gone_! How _come_ they are _gone_! That's impossible. That place is _more_ secure than Fort Knox! We're _not_ talking about your average credit card here!"

The other voice tried to speak calmly, "I do-n't kn-ow Sir. Th—ey ha-vee ju—st not-ticed th—em..."

But the males voice was interrupted by a loud booming authoritative one, "_Forget it_! I'll see for _myself_!"

A little while later...

"_I don't believe it!_" the authoritative's man's day had gone from bad, to worse, to near catastrophic, to what had been a short while ago, relative calm. He thought they had handled things superbly considering they all thought the Apocalypse was about to happen, then this...

One major fact for sure, he knew his boss was most certainly _not_ going to be best pleased about this, to say he was going to be furious was an understatement. He was not looking forward to telling him...


	6. Cebebration, Awe and Wonder

For Martha Kent, the last week had been non-stop, and the last 24 hours had been an utter revelation. Seeing Lois marry her son in the chapel had been one of pure and utter joy, and a very happy memory she would never forget, despite how wrecked the the place had looked.

Although half of the guests had departed in the wake of the phenomenon happening in the sky, the others had waited around and expressed joy at seeing the couple tie the knot.

Clark had quickly cleared away the font, and those that remained did not even mention the wreckage or what was happening in the sky, their attentions captivated by a beaming bride and groom.

When they had kissed it had seemed like the fireworks were being set off, but Martha knew that enough time had been taken up already, news was being made, and both Clark and Lois, one look from them both to Martha, and they quickly departed after brief congratulations and embraces with those gathered.

When Lois and Clark had left, Martha quickly suggested an idea to those who had remained behind, which they had agreed to tentatively. An atmosphere and feeling of impending doom had descended upon the population in general, and in-between the power cuts which had started with the planets approach, the news pictures and radio had reported this, and the panicking that had begun to descend.

To see 'Superman' emerge like he had, being named by Lois live on television in her interview with the President, on Air Force One no less, and the centre of attention. It had catapulted her into global stardom, and made her virtually the centre of attention. This, along with writing two great exclusives, the President praising the other heroes for their actions, and reserving special praise for 'Superman'.

Lois had had endless interviews with all the major news networks, with many searching questions being asked, including if she had an intimate relationship with 'Superman'. This itself had caused much laughter and giggles in the farmhouse,

"You're talking to Mrs Superman!' had laughed Bart,

after much joking, it had taken a long time for the laughter to die down. Lois had been superb, as Martha knew she had prepared herself for this eventuality, and to be asked questions of such nature, and had her answers ready.

Now looking up into the partially cloudy sky movement caught her eye, and her heart leapt with joy as she saw Clark descending from the sky embracing Lois, with Clark changing into office clothes once landed.

She ran towards a beaming Lois and Clark, embracing Lois laughing,

"Its wonderful to see you Lois, congratulations on the exclusives!",

a beaming Lois replied briefly looking at Clark winking,

"It's great to see you as well Mum, and _thankyou_, though I did have a _little_ help from a _certain_ superhero."

They all smiled and Conner came and greeted them as Martha embraced Clark,

"So good to see you again Clark.",

and Clark looked at his family and the farmhouse "It's good to see you all as well."

They headed into the house where Clark explained what he had just learned from John Jones regarding Tess on the Comm.

Now in the kitchen, Clark, Lois and Martha were sitting around the kitchen table.

Conner was standing and said,

"I want to go and see her Clark!"

Clark replied,

"No-ones being admitted yet Conner, apart from Emil, when he gives the all-clear I'll let you know, and you can be the first okay?"

Conner look thoroughly disappointed and replied petulantly,

"Thanks, but why can't I go and see her now!"

Clark calmly replied,

"Because she is unconscious, and we don't know for how long, or exactly what happened to her when she went there. If she has even been injected with anything contagious, Emil's taking extra precautions and making absolutely certain."

Martha looked at Conner,

"I know it's hard sweetie, but Emil knows what's best, and we are dealing with Lex here, and its the type of sly thing he would have done."

Conner replied angrily, "It's just so _frustrating_...being unable to do _anything!_"

Lois looked at Clark then at Conner and said,

"Lets just be grateful that she's actually still alive. Many hours ago we didn't even think that was possible.."

"I guess, sorry..." replied Conner despondently.

"Besides." stated Clark, looking at Lois then Martha, then getting Conner's attention,

"I need you to look after this place. We have no idea if Lex remembers anything, Oliver could not vouch either way.."

Lois interrupted, placing her right hand on Clark's, her wedding ring sparkling in the light,

"Neither of you can take any chances at present, especially when it comes to a man who makes the Apocalypse look like a stroll in the park.."

Conner smiled and nodded, then Clark added,

"I need you to keep an eye on things around here for now anyway. Once there's an improvement in Tess, I'll make sure that you're the first to know."

Conner nodded, replying, "Thanks Clark."

"Besides there is something I need to show Lois." added Clark,

Lois and Martha looked at Clark asking, "There is?"

Clark said with a smirk, "There is.."

at their querying looks added,

"You'll just have to wait and see. But you won't have to wait long. In a couple of hours I'll show you Lois."

Lois looked at him with a quizzical expression, "Where or what?",

Clark smiled, "I need to take you to the Fortress to show you something."

At the still quizzical expressions, Clark simply said,

"You'll see.."

Martha then got up from the table looking at Conner,

"I know with Tess's situation it may not seem like the best time to celebrate, but I wished to toast to Lois and Clark."

Conner held up his hands saying,

"There's plenty to celebrate, the fact that Tess is still alive for one. That's a helluva lot better than what we were thinking hours ago."

To the smiling faces he said, "And to Clark and Lois, and Lois, _two scoops_! _Let's celebrate_!"

He added, as Clark got the champagne bottles out,

"It's not everyday you get to save the world and interview the president!"

Lois smiled then touched a champagne bottle,

"They're not cold enough!" looking at Clark with a smirk,

"Smallville, get out some of that artillery of yours!"

Clark blushed furiously, as did Lois when she realised what she had said, then Clark kissed her on the cheek, making her go even more red amid the sounds of laughter, Clark blew on the bottles, leaving them covered with a very thin coating of ice, before Martha poured the champagne out into glasses.

"To Lois and Clark!" toasted Martha,

and they raised their glasses, Lois leaned into Clark's side and he kissed her fully on the lips, the electricity in the air and tingling she felt go though her body was immense, Clark had identical feelings. Amid the laughter reluctantly Clark pulled away from kissing Lois, but placed his arm around her waist.

Martha beamed,

"Your father would be so proud Clark!"

Clark looked at Lois replying,

"I know, I know I am."

her dazzling smile and eyes left him momentarily speechless, as he once again recalled what had occurred over the last day, and how their lives had changed so much for the better, with so much blessing. Right now he was so overflowing with happiness, so much so that he couldn't get his head around it, it was a feeling so deep, that he had never experienced before, or ever shared with anyone. A feeling completely and utterly indescribable.

Has Martha sipped her wine, ghostly Jonathon stood by her side,

"A day I longed hope I would see." he said,

"Clark and Lois married and Clark using his abilities for all too see."

Martha smiled replying in a whisper,

"You always believed in him, he truly is his fathers son."

she remembered the news reports from earlier that day about Air Force One being saved...

***NEWS FLASH***

"We are getting reports that a _Flying Man_ has saved Air Force One. Yes, you heard it here first, we are getting details that Air Force One was losing altitude, was experiencing severe problems, and a _flying man_ has saved it.'

'BREAKING NEWS: We are getting reports that Air Force One has been saved by what witnesses are describing as a _Flying Man_.'

'This is incredible, I can barely believe what I am hearing here. It sounds like Air Force One was saved by a _Flying Man_? You heard _correctly_ viewers, an actual _Flying Man_!'

'As soon as there's further news you'll hear it from us first.'

She remembered looking at a beaming Lois. The beautiful, fiery, passionate young woman who had now officially become a member of her family, and who had made Clark so obviously, incredibly happy, a woman who Martha was undeniably proud to be able to call her 'daughter'.

A woman who had interviewed the American President himself, and who had since become a global phenomenon.

Elsewhere many hours earlier at a secret Military Base many, many miles away...

General Sam Lane sat at his desk, still not believing what he had just witnessed or what had just occurred. How events had spiralled into this even he could not believe, with everything that had happened, and Lois, of all people, Lois, interviewing the President himself about the 'saviour', 'Superman'.

He thought back to what had led upto it...

"Sir, we have a situation sir!" exclaimed a soldier opening his office door,

"What do you mean, situation? Explain yourself soldier!" barked the general,

"I think you had better come out and take a look sir!" replied the soldier with fear in his eyes,

"What do you mean, look! Explain this second soldier!"

the soldier looked at the General,

"Its in _the sky_ sir, you have _got_ to see it!"

The General lost his temper stood angrily up yelling,

"For Gods sake! Can't someone give me a straight answer around here!"

placing a cigar in the corner of his mouth, he strode to the door, as the soldier led the way.

As he walked through the office, he immediately noticed a strange orange glow which considering the time of day he thought odd. He looked at his watch, noticing as he walked through a couple of offices that there was definitely something strange with the light, it surprised him a great deal 'Probably a storm brewing' he thought. Later on he would reflect on how ironic this thought was.

Getting outside, he noticed an eerie silence on the base, and for a few moments as he looked around and noticed people looking up at the sky, he realised there was something missing as he asked the soldier by him,

"What's the matter then?"

the soldier looked at him like he had grown another head, and he pointed at the sky,

"See for yourself Sir."

'Birdsong' thought the general, 'I can't hear any wildlife!", then he looked up at the sky and his breath caught, his cigar falling out of his mouth,

"Holy ***!"

He had never seen a sight like it, except in a Hollywood blockbuster he had seen, but this was no movie, and he looked up in awed, fearful silence, as he looked at the great mass of what looked like a planet made of molten lava, which was visibly approaching earth.

The sight left him gob-smacked as he suddenly wondered how it had come to be approaching earth, and realised with horror that all the weapons in the world wouldn't keep that thing at bay, 'What the hell do we do?' he thought.

But there was not an instant to lose, as all his military training kicked in and noticed the men all around still staring, he knew he would be receiving orders and they had a job to do, it was time to get on the phone and find out what the official word was.

He began barking out orders, as he heard his secretary say,

"There's a call for you Sir, And its urgent.."

He had attended a top level secret meeting, had been out on the streets trying to maintain law and order, which had become a priority, an increasingly difficult one, even though there had not been the widespread damage as yet, people had still been panicking over what was happening in the sky. Keeping the soldiers focussed had been the hardest task he had had to overcome.

Now, he was back sitting in his office, having found a padded envelope waiting for him on his desk with rather interesting photographs in, information he would need to act on if they ever got out of this situation. He then looked at all the television pictures, thinking, 'To all intense purposes, the general public believe the apocalypse is coming, the military and government are thinking along other lines for the most part. At least with an actual physical presence on earth, we could label it an invasion, or _could_ we? We're dealing with a _planet_! Or is it something _more_? _Those_ photographs..'

His peripheral vision caught sight of the television and he snapped his head around to the television, to see his one and only daughter from the Daily Planet interviewing the President of the United States of America. 'Lois interviewing the President! She really has moved up in the world.' the volume on the television was turned down really low, so low that he couldn't hear what was being said.

While he quickly adjusted the volume he noticed how unbelievably happy Lois looked 'She reminds me of dear Ella. Oh, How I miss her... But Lois really does look so happy considering everything that is going on. Wonder if she married Clark?..must have. Why is she looking so happy and calm though?.' Lois was holding an hand-held camera, and now it focussed on the President who was speaking "I would like to take this opportunity to thank 'Superman' for saving Metropolis, the planet, and Air Force One."

'_What_ have I _missed_!' thought Sam Lane, as the interview continued, on another television near it, were pictures of the 'planet' having gone 'Ehh! _Where's it gone_! No weapon could have shifted _that_ without causing major damage, everything still looks intact! What! People are _cheering_ up at the sky...' Superman was shown hovering above the skyline of Metropolis.

'_WHO AND WHAT IS THAT_!' at the bottom of the screen the General quickly read the caption "SUPERMAN SAVES METROPOLIS, PLANET AND AIR FORCE ONE". It was after a good few moments of staring at the screen then the President speaking, that he suddenly realised that the phone on the secure line was ringing, and then realised he needed to answer it. A few moments later he then exclaimed in a deep voice, sweat forming on his forehead,

"Care to tell me that _again_ Major?"

Sam listened as his jaw dropped 'How many more shocks today!', once he was sure he had heard correctly he asked angrily,

"And just tell me Major, how on earth do _two_ nuclear warheads manage to go _missing_!"

Sometime later, General Lane barged into the hut on base where his other daughter Lucy lived,

"Luce, get packed, we're heading to Smallville..."

Later on in Star Labs...

Emil watched over Tess with more relief, she had stabilised and was now beginning to show signs of improvement after intensive treatment. It had taken hours of immediate work, but thanks to Oliver Queen and the fantastic technology at his disposal, Tess's vital signs were now undoubtedly stable.

He touched her hand, bent down and whispered into her ear,

"Come back Tess, you are completely safe now, I love you."


	7. Time To Reflect

Still drinking champagne, Martha spoke to Lois and Clark, as Oliver and Chloe had just got back from Watchtower and were toasting the happy couple,

"Because of everything that's happened we never got to have an official reception for you two. But there's a celebration party being held at the Bylon Hotel in Metropolis."

Martha held up her hand as Lois looked at her to interrupt, Clark similarly, Oliver was smirking, but before Lois got a chance to say anything, Martha added,

"It's to celebrate the takeover of the Daily Planet mainly, but Oliver could see no reason why it couldn't be a celebration for yourselves as well."

"You needn't!" said Lois but she was interrupted by Martha,

"No arguments! I'm sure the others will have no problem with it, I've sent them all messages anyway. And why not celebrate after all that has happened."

Oliver added, "I spoke to the other new owner, and he was delighted with it, especially with all the press attention you've been receiving today."

Lois looked at him saying before Clark had a chance,

"So it is official then, regarding the Daily Planet?"

she asked.

Both Lois and Clark had been aware that Oliver had been looking to buy out the newspaper, but were aware he had been trying to find a partner to invest as well, and with the events of that day, they both had wondered if it had been scuppered, despite meeting Perry White earlier.

"Yes, and my other business partner is delighted with the sales of the newspapers from today, the amount of publicity you have created Lois"

he smirked, Lois narrowed her eyes at him,

"It's called news Oliver, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Chloe lightly elbowed Oliver in the chest, and looked up at him,

"Well?"

he looked at her and Lois, exclaiming, "What!"

"A party to celebrate a buyout, and in the most exclusive hotel in Metropolis, who's the money bags!",

Oliver feigned mock hurt then seriously said,

"A man you all might have heard off, certainly who you've heard of Chloe.."

he looked at her briefly and a dawning realisation came to her, he looked at Lois and Clark, Lois was looking at Chloe quizzically,

adding "Bruce Wayne."

Martha asked,

"The billionaire.."

Lois added,

"_playboy?_",

"So why is the resident billionaire of Gotham so interested in Metropolis?" she asked,

Oliver replied,

"Perhaps its the persona he likes to give publicly Lois. But he's investing because I convinced him so. I believe he will be even more interested now to meet the Daily Planets most intrepid reporter, Lois Lane Kent.",

and looking at Clark adding,

"Sorry Clark.",

Clark raised the glass in his hand, as Lois looked upto him, leaning her head into his chest, he answered,

"I couldn't agree with you more."

and he looked down at her smiling,

"She is the best."

She smiled a dazzling smile and winked at him saying,

"And don't you forget it Smallville."

"He booked it for this coming Saturday, after all that has happened, and felt it was a way to show the staff at the Daily Planet his appreciation for all their hard work during the crisis."

pausing he continued,

"I haven't been able to get in touch with him yet regarding the news about yourselves, as I strongly believe its an excellent opportunity to celebrate your marriage."

Oliver raised his glass once again to Lois and Clark who thanked him, then he raised his glass to Clark adding,

"Thankyou Clark, for everything."

Clark smiled and Lois looked quizzically at him for a moment and at Oliver, but decided to let the matter drop, Clark raised his glass,

"Always."

Martha then looked at Conner,

"I'm sure Tess would understand."

Conner smiled replying,

"I'm sure she would. As Clark has said hours ago, I would have been thankful to hear that she was at least still alive. She is, and that is what's important."

They raised their glasses to Tess saying,

"Tess."

Chloe looked at Oliver then at Lois, and Lois noticed,

"What's up Cuz?"

Chloe looked as is she was hesitating,

"Nothing that can't wait Lois."

Lois said,

"Come on, don't give me that, something's up isn't it?"

by now Martha and Clark were well aware, and Chloe looked at Oliver,

"I really didn't want to bring it up now Lois, it can wait until later."

"Uh, uh! No way! Come out with it!"

said Lois, Clark was still holding her, but she was now looking expectantly at Chloe,

"Lois, this is rather personal."

Lois looked at Chloe,

"We're amongst family Cuz. And I can't think of anything that can't be discussed in front of Clark, Oliver or Martha."

Martha looked at Chloe's worried face, then looked at Lois saying,

"We'll leave you two alone for a while.."

but Lois interrupted,

"_No_, _wait_!, you don't have to go."

Looking at Martha,

"There are three people that could possibly cause a problem, Lex, the General, or my lovely sister."

on saying sister she looked at Chloe then immediately realised it was her sister by the look on Chloe's face,

"Its Lucy _isn't it_!"

Chloe's face said it all,

"I was hoping after thanksgiving she might have decided to turn turn over a new leaf. What's she done now! _What's she stolen_!"

Clark interrupted,

"Look, I'm sure it's nothing that serious this time Lois."

Lois looked up at Clark replying,

"Thankyou Smallville, it's good of you to think that way of her, _but_ this is my conniving sister we're talking about."

Chloe looked at Oliver, Martha, Clark then Lois,

"Fine Lois, I will tell you now. But be warned you're not going to like it one bit."

before Lois could say anything Chloe blurted it out,

"Lucy spoke to Lex Luthor today."

There was stunned silence in the room, Clark looked at Chloe in alarm,

"_The_ Lex Luthor!"

Chloe nodded,

"Victor grabbed some of the phone records after our visit earlier today, and after Lex had spoken to Oliver he picked up the phone and spoke to Lucy."

Clarks eyes widened and he looked at Lois, Martha asked,

"Lex phoned Lucy then?"

Chloe nodded 'yes',

"And that's not all, the records show he phoned shortly after Oliver left."

Oliver added,

"We know what certain aspects of the conversation were about because it was recorded. Although not intentionally."

Clark looked at Oliver,

"How?"

Oliver answered,

"When that 'planet' neared, some of the equipment went awol here and there. And before you ask Watchtower was safe because of the shielding purposely put in place. So conversations which were meant to be 'offline' as it were, and were meant to be on a secure line, and have constant interference to anyone listening in, didn't."

"As much as I'm curious to know what Sis has been upto, especially with Lex, is there any way for Luthor to know you know."

asked Lois curiously, Chloe nodded in the negative,

"No, we made sure of it. No record of it."

"Are you sure? We all know how tenacious Lex can be."

asked Martha, Oliver looked at Martha,

"Some red herrings have been planted just in case, but I doubt it, the same happened in Queen Industries if Lex really wanted to look elsewhere, just for appearance sake."

"So what was it all about?"

asked Lois, Chloe frowned,

"You're really not going to like how this sounds."

Chloe fetched a folded piece of paper out of her back pocket,

"It would appear that Lex wants Lucy to get as close to you as possible Lois, as you managed to get the exclusive with 'Superman'. Basically he hints that there's more to it than meets the eye."

Lois spoke,

"_Great_! Little sis just can't keep out of trouble can she!"

Chloe then handed the piece of paper to Lois saying,

"Here is the transcript Lois."

Lois and Clark looked at it,

"Perhaps it's not as it looks"

suggested Clark, Lois looked at him,

"Nice of you to think that Smallville, but remember last time when The General visited."

Clark conceded the point replying,

"I'm just saying..."

Lois answered,

"And that's nice of you to say that Smallville, but I'll remind you again, this is Lucy we're talking about!"

Clark sighed,

"On a completely different note, it's going to start getting dark soon, and I still need to show you something Lois."

Oliver and Chloe looked at him, Oliver asking,

"What's this?"

Clark explained it was a gift he wished to give Lois adding,

"But if we're to go, we had better go now."

Holding Lois's hand and putting their champagne glasses down, they walked to the door, Clark looked at the others, then at Lois smiling,

"Don't worry, we'll be back in the morning at the latest."

adding as he picked Lois up, and she put her arms and hands around his neck,

"If you need us, just give me a call." Lois had placed her phone on divert as the worlds media was still in a frenzy, but Clark had a personal one just for home and Watchtower use – which used a secure line.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Star City...

"So we have the warhead ready."

asked Slade,

"Yes, Sir, we do, It will be in position and ready by lunchtime tomorrow."

Slade looked up at the monitor,

"And you're sure all the '_heroes_' will be in position?" saying the words 'heroes' with disgust.

"Yes Sir. The information we have regarding this event is that they will be there. It's not everyday the president is on a podium like this."

replied his loyal Major Quell, Slade looked up at the screen,

"Johnson has the details?"

"Yes, Sir, he does. Captain Johnson and his men are ready and raring to go, they are just waiting for your order Sir."

Slade nodded,

"Excellent! Inform them that we need to wait until the General has left the residence, then we can remove two targets in one foul swoop.",

Quell asked,

"You sure his daughter will be with him Sir?"

Slade turned to look at the Major with his one eye.

His Major was a big bulky man who had many years of experience in the army, and had served his country well. He was also abundantly loyal, as Slade chillingly replied,

"Yes. He knows she campaigned for the '_heroes_', and my sources suggests she has strong links to them in more than the reporter role. He will want to talk to her about it."

"Why wait until they're alone, we can take Senator Kent out as well, even that other hero supporter Kent."

asked the Major, Slade looked at him,

"No, I have other plans for the Kent's, and we can cause far more damage if we take out the General and his daughter when they get to point B."

"Taking out Martha Kent would compromise us far too much as well, that's been proven before to an extent, I will not make that mistake again. Clark Kent is a nuisance, but an irrelevant nuisance."

Quell then replied,

"But he has connections to Lois Lane!"

Slade looked at him,

"Yes he does, and engaged to her as well. It would have been interesting to see just how much Kent knows about these 'heroes'."

"You realise he won't rest until he's found her killer, don't you."

asked Quell, and Slade looked at him replying with a smile,

"Then we will lead Mr Kent to someone who with luck he might be able to take care off in his anger, and in doing so take care of another problem of ours!"

Quell looked at Slade with sudden understanding,

"And if he doesn't we certainly get rid of Kent in the process!"

he grinned, "I like it!"


	8. Memories and Magic

At an unknown location outside Metropolis...

"We have no way of knowing if you'll ever fully recover your memories Mr Luthor!"

"_That's not good enough_!" shouted Lex, "I _pay_ for results and _expect_ results, not flimsy excuses!"

"Even with all the medical expertise at my disposal, there is still so much not known about the human mind Sir."

Lex glared at the Doctor, if looks could kill, the Doctor knew he would be a dead man, and tried his best to placate the man that sat in the chair before him in the examination room. He didn't wish to be there, but the money Lex paid was just too good to turn down.

"You have remembered some events, some crucial. However at this present moment in time I cannot ascertain for sure whether you will recover any more, only snippets. Your body has undergone a great deal of trauma and it is still recovering."

"So what you are telling me _Doctor_, is that I'm unlikely to recover any more memories!"

The Doctor nodded nervously to confirm, "Yes, Sir."

" "***_ it_!, I paid for results!"

yelled Lex, slamming his fist into the metal table to his left, somehow managing to dent it, and injure his hand in the process,

" **** it!" cursed Lex again.

Lex stood to his full height and looked down at the doctor, who was nervously twitching,

"And what about the other form of treatment, the electric shock therapy?"

The Doctor replied,

"At this present moment in time, it would kill you Sir."

Lex glared at the doctor, before he left the room slamming the door behind him.

'Insufferable Doctor.' thought Lex, 'Can this get any worse!' It infuriated him what had happened in the last twenty hours or so 'I've lost so much ground!'

"What's the latest David?"

asked Lex briskly entering the observation room. He looked at the subject through the window, the steel room where they were was heavily sound and bomb proof and had managed to escape detection by the vigilantes.

"The subject is responding to the treatment Sir, we expect a rapid recovery.",

"How long?" asked Lex,

"A matter of a couple of days." replied David,

"No sooner!"

David looked at Lex, "Not if you want to risk the subject dying."

Lex looked at David, an aged man, but loyal to the fault, he had come on board recently,

"Not at all?" asked Lex,

David replied in the negative, "No!"

then said looking at Lex with a grim smile,

"The mind and body can only take so much. Even as much as the subject has been through."

"Pity. As weak as always. I hoped that my influence would have make the subjects mind stronger."

said Lex coldly before turning to David asking,

"Any further news regarding _Superman_?"

he spat the last word out.

"None. Although it could take days. We will find out."

hesitating he asked,

"Why the interest in him. He's a do-gooder to be sure, but surely he is not a threat?"

Lex looked at David with an ice cold glare,

"Superman wants to invade this planet, and take it over, be in no doubt about that. His words are empty promises. With the power he has shown so far someone has to keep him in check, and show where the true order in this world lies."

David was not intimidated by the glare, but he knew Lex could easily make things uncomfortable, and decided to ask,

"Not that I don't disagree with you Sir, but the public would not likely believe this, even coming from your esteemed self at present. Have you any proof?"

Lex picked up a control from the nearby table and turned on a large video-screen behind them, shutting the view out on the subject in front of them in the process,

As the video played David looked wide eyed at Lex,

"There have been others, you see!" said Lex,

"He, like them, comes under false pretences, then create a path of destruction in their wake. He will seek to rule, like they did."

"What happened to them?" asked David,

"I saw reports of some strange beings a year ago appearing to make extraordinary things happen, but then they disappeared."

"I dealt with them."

David looked at him in shock, Lex smiled adding,

"Where there is a means, there is a way, and the same will happen to Superman."

David couldn't get over his astonishment,

"How? They looked rather powerful, like Superman now indeed does."

Lex replied,

"You remember that beam of light that appeared in the sky above Metropolis around a year ago?"

David nodded and inquired,

"That was your doing?"

Lex smiled then David remembered something important and stated,

"Oh, the package was delivered."

Lex smiled,

"Good, setup an interview with Miss Lane. She seems to know all about _Superman_."

David answered, "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>In Smallville...<p>

Clark had taken Lois to the Kawatchi caves, and they were looking at the symbols,

"So what is it you wish to show me Clark?" asked Lois,

"Do you know everything about this cave Lois?"

she looked at him quizzically, before she started to look around the cave, then at the drawings. Clark had told her a great deal about the caves, even shown her the drawings, from the 'fire coming from the eyes', to the 'strength of ten men'.

Lois had read the journal he had given her, and he had been through it with her, she had found it all fascinating, and still could not believe how much her life had changed so much for the better, and ironically she had fallen for a man whose 'endearing quirk' was being from another planet. That had made her smile every time she thought about it, and this time was no different.

Looking at Clark wearing his glasses Lois thought 'Zatanna, you really worked your wonders there.' and as Lois looked at the picture on the cave wall of a woman, something about the figure seemed familiar to her, and as she looked at it she remembered going with Clark to see Zatanna...

Courtesy of the Kent Express they arrived in Las Vegas to watch Zatanna perform her latest magic show.

"I hope you know what you're doing Lois.." remarked Clark,

"Relax Smallville, Zatanna has already apologised for what happened regarding the champagne, although personally I don't think she was that sorry about it!"

"Although we did have quite a memorable time..!"

smirked Clark raising his eyebrows, Lois raised hers, replying,

"With Emil nearly getting killed, and who can forget Ollie! It was certainly memorable. One night I won't forget in a hurry."

"Yes, he's not going to live that down for a while is he!"

remarked Clark, Lois looked at him,

"No!" and laughed. Clark loved her laugh and laughed, to see her face light up was a pure joy to him, she added,

"And that is before we marry! What's it going to be like after!".

Clark stopped her, cupped her face with both his hands, saying,

"With you by my side, excitement, a thrill a minute, and loving every minute of it." Lois' eyes sparkled with joy.

Reluctantly, Clark removed his hands from her face as she held his hands,

"I love you Clark, but if we don't get going, we're going to miss Zartanna, and she'll magic herself away. Besides, I want to see her show. If it's anything like the party, it's going to be unforgettable."

Holding his hand Lois smiled, Clark pushed his glasses up his nose again saying,

"Well, we're just in time. I've got the tickets, so lets see shall we!"

The club was quite upmarket, with a thin layer of smoke near the ceiling, which by the smell wasn't cigarette smoke. The club was lit largely by shades of blue lighting, there were patches of white lighting here and there, with some 'fog' on the floor, which gave the overall atmosphere of the club an eerie atmosphere.

Having shown their tickets to the doorman, Clark and Lois sat at the rear and watched the show begin. It was spectacular, and the feats Zattana dressed in a black suit managed to do were awe inspiring. It reinforced how powerful an illusion magic could make, remembering the champagne gift and what Clark had told her about his previous experiences with magic.

Once the show was finished they approached her,

"Great show Zatanna." praised Clark,

"Why thankyou Clark..like the glasses.."

replied Zatanna coyly, Clark pushed the glasses up his nose nervously,

"I hope you enjoyed the champagne!"

she smiled looking at them,

"Yes, it was quite the experience. Especially when it nearly got us all killed!"

remarked Lois, narrowing her eyes at Zatanna.

"Sorry guys! Look, I didn't realise it would get that out of hand okay! But congratulations on your engagement.."

she looked at them,

"Uhmm, aren't you meant to be getting married soon!",

Lois looked at Zatanna saying,

"Can we speak in private Zatanna?"

Zatanna led them to a back room which was completely private,

"What can I do for you guys! Because even though it's good to see you, I can't help thinking that this isn't a social call...and its not about the champagne."

"It was the effect of the champagne which actually led me to think of a potential problem Clark could have, and a possible solution."

said Lois looking at Clark then at Zatanna's confused expression she said,

"We're.. okay, _I'm_ worried about people recognising Clark as the Blur, and has he's looking to show his face soon, we wondered if there were any magic tricks in that box of yours which won't just help us, but will at least help throw people completely off guessing Clark is the Blur."

Zatanna looked at Clark,

"So that's the reason for the glasses. And here was me thinking you had an eyesight problem..as hard as that is to believe."

Lois interrupted,

"Clark needs to show his face to gain peoples trust. The glasses and a change in his demeanour will help towards leading a normal separate life."

at Zatanna's querying look Lois explained the difference there was now, and wondered if magic could help.

Zatanna looked thoughtful replying,

"The idea of masking your identity using magic is a great idea. There is some very complex magic that needs to be performed, magic which would be permanent and only the one who casts it can undo it. But magic which would do what you want quite easily."

Lois and Clark looked relieved but Clark asked,

"Magic has effected my powers before, this won't effect them will it?",

Zatanna nodded negatively,

"The magic which effected you only a couple of people are now aware off, including me and virtually never use, so I doubt you will come across it again, as its extremely hard to perform. Magic cannot influence your thoughts or effect the use of your powers, normally."

She added,

"I would still advise you to be careful when coming into contact with anyone who is seemingly able to perform even a basic spell, but can't see you being troubled by it."

she invited them to sit down, then leaned against a dresser,

"Now if we are all in agreement after what I am about to tell you, what I can do for you will takes perhaps half an hour or more to perform. I need to actually name the people who know your secret Clark, by their full given names so they aren't effected by this spell, as the spell will make people instantly dismiss you as being the Blur."

Lois asked, "Why their names?"

Zatanna replied,

"Because the spell I have in mind is for those people who Clark has explained at least some of his powers, and heritage too. This is to make absolutely sure as best as we can that you are in control of who knows."

She paused looking at them both seriously,

"This is seriously advanced magic. It's such a powerful spell that even people who have, and will witness your acts as your alter ego persona, then who might see you as Clark Kent will believe you to be different people."

Then advised,

"I would still strongly advise you to continue acting differently in both persona's, so as to not attract attention to Clark Kent, just in case."

Clark asked glancing at Lois who returned his look with equal curiosity,

"Will this effect everyone who has witnessed my secret?",

"It should very well do. Unless you specifically name them now, they will dismiss any thoughts connecting you to your alter ego, especially when they see you as Clark Kent. It's not foolproof, for anyone who is determined to find out... so be warned. But what is unusual here is that you are and will be in the public eye frequently..."

at their looks she continued,

"This magic has been used before.."

stressing,

"But only a handful of people like myself in the highest rank of magic know who it's been performed on, and are sworn to secrecy to the deepest depths of binding magic."

"I can tell you it has only been performed a handful of times due to its deeply powerful complex nature, and in those cases it has been completely legitimate. In this case only I will know about this being performed on you Clark."

pausing she added,

"I will repeat, it is only performed in a situation when it has been essential to perform."

Lois asked, "How do you define essential?"

Zatanna smiled replying, "That's a trade secret."

Lois narrowed her eyes at Zatanna, who swiftly turned her attention to a Clark,

"By the way, is your costume going to change Clark?"

Clark looked at her baffled then replied,

"Yes, it will be very colourful to say the least."

and he looked embarrassed by it,

"Good!" she remarked making both Lois and Clark look at her,

"A completely different look will make the spell work that much better, and your changed behaviour in the costume will really make a big difference, this I will take it into account when casting the spell."

Lois looked at her, "How so?"

Zatanna smiled replying,

"Its all in the magic. If your costumed persona is bold compared to your Clark Kent persona, then it will make the spell much stronger in it's effect on people who see or witness you both, even looking at a photograph.",

"Wow!" exclaimed Lois.

"Right, time to write down those names!"

said Zatanna,

Lois needed to know even though she now trusted Zatanna,

"Zatanna...Was Lex Luthor one of those people who had this spell cast?..."

...Lois felt Clark's hand and a tug as she remembered where they were, in the cave.

Clark looked at her, "You okay?"

She replied smiling, "Absolutely, never better!"

and they walked hand in hand into the small portal room, Clark allowed the wall to slide into place behind him as he inserted the key into the control panel which would transport them both to the fortress.

Lois remembered cheerfully Zatannas reply as she embraced Clark,

"Absolutely not. No amount of threats or violence from someone like him would allow it."

at their querying looks she had said simply,

"This kind of magic requires a pure form of magic, a magic which can only be performed for good reasons. Not with malicious intent."


	9. Regret And Inspiration

As they appeared in the fortress, Lois looked at Clark has he approached what looked like an altar. He then turned turned around to Lois with a serious look on his face,

"Lois, I want you to know everything about me, and there are things which I have meant to tell you.."

Lois was alarmed by his face, ironically briefly it reminded her of Clark Luthor, but she knew by the expression in his eyes that this most certainly was not Clark Luthor,

"What's the matter Smallville! What's with the seriousness!"

Clark decided to tell her,

"Lois, you know how much I love you, and need you, but there is something I truly need to speak to you about, before I give you this particular gift."

he invited her to sit down on the steps to the altar.

Taking hold of both her hands he stated,

"It is about Lana Lang."

Two words which Lois didn't think she would hear again, she began to wonder what it could possibly be, perhaps even a pregnancy, but she dismissed that right away, Clark was loyal and she trusted him with everything..

"Although she is my past there are things you still need to know...",

Lois raised her eyebrows, but let him continue,

"It wasn't until I met you that I felt complete, I was just fearful of how you would react to the real me. It was with you that I have finally realised what love truly is, and realised I had found my soul-mate.

Being with you has always made me feel strong, and it was only because of you that I felt I could control my powers and know I wouldn't hurt you."

the implications of what he just said stunned Lois, but she let Clark continue, and he went onto explain fully what had happened regarding the fake Clark, how he had been freed, how Lana had once had his powers and then stolen the power suit Lex had built.

"Initially I was horrified when I discovered she had stolen the suit, but when she seemed in control it was fantastic at the time, especially with her reassurances. I didn't have to worry about hurting her, but something was always off."

Although Lois had heard some of this already, she had not heard the full details, and was still stunned by how Lana had reacted, and the lengths Lana had gone to too be like Clark...there were no words for it.

She looked at Clark and asked,

"Clark...what do you mean, you didn't have to worry about hurting her."

Clark knew this needed to be explained,

"As you found out briefly I have to be careful with everyone I come into contact with, because my body is a rock compared to theirs. When she had the power suit, I didn't have to worry about controlling my abilities around her."

Lois looked at Clark,

"But she wasn't quite the ticket was she?"

Clark replied,

"No, it was almost a power trip to her. With powers similar to my own in speed she could fight crime alongside me literally. I will be honest, at the time, it was just very convenient, I thought our relationship was it, so did she."

he shook his head sadly, held her hands and looked at her, tears falling down from his eyes,

"Lois, I could not have been more wrong and blind. All the years I have wasted foolishly pining for her, what makes it all the more worse to me is that I hurt you."

Lois looked at Clark and saw his sad expression, but let him continue,

"When you are in deep like that it is sometimes hard to see what is really happening or going on. And it came to a head on a night when Lex spoke to us on a rooftop in Metropolis.."

Lois shook her head, her eyes widened,

"Lex! Let me get this straight! _Lex_ spoke to you and Lana?"

Clark explained to Lois what had led to the situation, which left Lois dumbfounded, he then explained about what Lex said, how the situation with the bomb developed, and how painful it was to see Lana absorb the Kryptonite from the bomb.

Lois looked at Clark,

"You still have strong feelings for her Clark?"

Clark needed to make sure Lois understood, realising it was likely painful for her to hear this,

"I was devastated."

He quickly reassured Lois,

"But when she departed my mind began to clear, and for the first time in my life, I could see things clearly."

Lois realised,

"You didn't go after her..."

Clark nodded his head,

"No, although I was tempted despite the pain, even though she had told me not too. I realised I did not love her enough to do so, she had become a very good friend who understood me to an extent, and I felt comfortable with her. But she didn't know me for who I was then or now, and we still argued regularly, and had major disagreements."

"With the power suit she wore she considered herself my equal. She came back at the wedding of Chloe and Jimmy, and I truly regret not kissing you then but leaving you."

Lois looked at him stunned,

"Why!"

Clark looked into her eyes,

"Because I knew then that I loved you. And I hurt you by going to Lana, and leaving your side."

He took a deep breath and looked into Lois's yes, tears were falling down her cheeks, and he wiped them away with his right hand,

"My love, I never want to cause you pain ever again, or to see you cry, and know that I am the cause of it."

She smiled, tears still falling, "Why did you go to her?",

"Because I was a stupid fool who was scared off getting into another relationship and being hurt again. Lana was 'safe', we knew each other, and she knew my secret and still accepted me."

Lois looked at him, her tears continuing, and he cupped her cheek,

"Lois, I was a stupid, ignorant, naïve and idiotic fool. I was very anxious and worried at the time what your reaction would be if you ever found out my secret. I presumed the worst that you would up and leave, and would never ever want to speak to me again."

Lois stopped crying and placed her right hand on Clark's right hand cheek,

"I am sorry I went to Egypt my love, but I needed space."

Clark smiled and lent into to kiss Lois, then replied,

"I completely understand now Lois, It's taken me long enough, but I hope that I have finally learnt from my mistakes. I should have stayed with you at Chloe's and Jimmy's reception, and I truly regret causing you so much pain doing so."

"Why bring this up now though?" asked Lois,

"Because I don't want anyone to try and drive a wedge between us, especially with Lex and if he remembers that event. He might still have that footage on film and try and use it. It is just something he would do with vindictive pleasure. I wanted to tell you in full what it was about so you know. It was something I never seriously considered worth knowing, very stupidly and naïve of me I know. It took Darkseid to change my mind on that, stupidly."

he shook his head sadly.

"Thankyou Clark."

said Lois simply, and Clark embraced Lois and kissed her with full passion.

Several minutes later relishing each others embrace,

Lois asked,

"What ever happened to Lana and that suit?",

Clark looked at her replying,

"We don't know. There has been no trace of her since Jimmy and Chloe's wedding."

Clark sounded despondent.

Lois noticed and asked,

"What's the matter?"

Clark replied,

"I'm concerned at what effect that suit is having on her."

Lois looked at him,

"Why?"

then realisation dawned,

"You're thinking about how the meteor rocks have effected other people!"

he nodded adding,

"Yes, and most of them have come off worse than wear. I have been worried for a long time how it would effect Lana. And now Lex is back.."

"You think Lex will go after her!"

finished Lois.

"But I can only do so much. I can find your heartbeat with ease, but hers or anyone else's I have always had problems finding or listening to for long."

"Wait! What!"

exclaimed Lois, placing her hands on his chest where his heart was,

"My _heartbeat_!"

He then proceeded to explain to an astonished Lois about how Zor-El had spoken to him when he had fought Darkseid, how listening to Lois's heartbeat in the fortress, and her love alone for him had made him want to fly.

Nothing could have stopped him then, and it was like a wall of silence had broken, and what Kryptonian thoughts he had rejected before, he now realised he could use to his advantage as 'Superman'. To be able to hear and see things with total clarity.

The world seemed then and now a wonderful place as he soared through the air towards her on that plane, and he felt a great weight lift of his shoulders that he hadn't truly known was there, and knowledge which he had struggled to remember or accept for years suddenly made him feel more complete with understanding, as it all came to him in one great rush of information.

"I didn't feel overwhelmed at all. It just felt so natural. But the thought of losing you on that plane made me want to fly, made me push myself harder than I have ever done in my whole life! None of it would have been worth it, or is worth it if anything ever happened to you."

he explained to an even more astonished Lois.

She just could not believe that it was all because of her,

"Come of it Clark! I am _not_ important!"

Clark looked at her, cupping her cheek with his hand saying,

"_You_ inspired me then and now Lois, _I love you_ so very, very much, which I can never express with words. You are so utterly important to me, never ever doubt that you make me want to be Superman. It is thinking of you that kept me sane as the Blur, and keeps me sane as Superman. Without you I simply could not, ever, be Superman."

He went to the altar, and retrieved what looked like a bracelet. He came back to her, Lois was still in her white dress suit, looked stunning, and Clark said, looking into her eyes,

"My beautiful, passionate, fiery Lois, I love you. And I promise I will for the rest of my days, and beyond. Thankyou for agreeing to become my wife."

pausing then continued,

"My beautiful Lois. There is a gift, a Kryptonian gift.."

And he showed her a bracelet with a stone set in it.

Already emotional from the words he had just said to her, Lois was staggered by the bracelets beauty, especially the stone which looked exquisite,

"It looks beautiful Clark.."

Clark looked at Lois,

"This is destined for a woman who is my soul-mate."

He said simply, tears appeared in Lois's eyes,

"Clark, my love..."

Clark leaned into Kiss Lois passionately, then spoke,

"Lois, there is something I would like you to consider."

she looked at him expectantly, wondering what on earth he was about to ask, and he knelt down on one knee, holding the bracelet upto her,

"Will you marry me...Kryptonian style?..."

A voice suddenly boomed out,

"Kal-El..."


	10. Bonds and Blackouts

Clark took of his glasses as Lois jumped,

"He really chooses his moments doesn't he!"

she yelled, narrowing her eyes at the altar and the surrounding ice-structure, Clark smiled,

"I apologise for surprising you Lois Lane Kent, and I apologise for how I have treated you before."

Zor-ELs voice boomed out,

"Wow! He's really mellowing in his old age!" smirked Lois,

Zor-El seemingly chose to ignore this and spoke,

"Kal-El, Lois needs to understand the importance of the ceremony."

Clark stood up and said,

"A Kryptonian Ceremony is where I say some deeply bonding words, like in an earth wedding, then by me placing this bracelet on your wrist and you repeating those words to me, we would then be officially married in Kryptonian culture. In much the same way as a Christian wedding on earth would be."

Zor-El explained,

"In Kryptonian culture a man and woman who were soul-mates would often have a naturally developed telepathic link. This has not generally happened on earth with its people, and so the bracelet allows this communication of the mind."

Lois was trying to take it all in, but that Kryptonians had been to earth before surprised her,

"Wait!, This has happened before!"

Zor-El responded as Clark listened intently,

"Some Kryptonians have visited earth before, long ago, but not in a great number, and have stayed only for a short time. This bracelet is a gift from me to my son, Kal-El, in case he found his soul-mate on earth.

He found you Lois Lane Kent, married you in an earth marriage ceremony, where you officially became his wife. This is a Kryptonian confirmation of that bond. A blessing of that marriage."

Lois beamed with happiness as she embraced Clark, and he kissed her passionately, she then asked Zor-El, resting her head on Clark's chest,

"What do you mean when you said communication of the mind?"

Zor-El replied,

"It is purely between soul-mates, and with practise you can speak to each other over great distances. The bracelet can detect when you are in grave danger and send a warning to Kal-El by telepathy."

"Useful that." smirked Clark, Lois mock punched him in the shoulder,

"Oi! Watch it you! I can take care of myself!"

Clark smiled, "Always.."

then kissed her on the lips again.

Zor-El spoke,

"The ceremony does not take long, and takes place with you both standing on the alter, and does not hurt. Words of deep meaning need to be spoken and the bracelet is then placed on the wrist. When you have both spoken the words, the bracelet will help protect you Lois from mortal danger and will be unmoveable."

"See Smallville! Stuck with me forever!"

smirked Lois at Clark,

Clark led Lois to the altar and they both stood on it,

"I _wouldn't_ have it _any_ other way Lois.." ,

Lois replied, "_Neither_ would I."

Then looked at Clark and said after eyeing the bracelet in his hands, with tears of joy and a huge smile,

"And in response to your earlier question over marriage Kryptonian style, the answer is yes, a thousand times over."

Clark grinned and placed the bracelet on her right wrist saying,

"I love you Lois, and swear to love and honour you for as long as there is breath in this body and beyond."

Lois looked to see Clark's eyes filled with tenderness and happiness, although she knew what to say the moment felt very special ,

"And I love you Clark, and swear to love and honour you for as long as there is breath in my body and beyond."

It was very emotional, and she could feel his love radiating towards her, and was surprised how the bracelet felt, she could barely feel it it was so incredibly comfortable, an exact fit, then the stone shone brightly.

They were then enclosed in a white light, as Lois saw images flashing all around her of her moments with Clark. When he had first spoken to her as the blur, their first date, to the many times he had saved her, and very surprisingly to her, when she had been there for him.

It was a reminder to her just how much they had gone through, the many obstacles, especially that momentous day with her Father and her sister Lucy, and the thanksgiving dinner. She had no idea how long they were standing there for, before the light faded, and as Lois held onto Clark and looked around, feeling warmth in every inch of her body, the Fortress seemed to gleam even more in the light.

Clark held her firmly but gently, passionately kissed her again, then holding her hand,

"Let's go to bed shall we!"

She looked at him with surprise,

"Here!"

He smiled,

"Yes, there is a bedchamber here. The temperature is adjusted to keep you warm. Now I understand this place, I've set the temperature for you."

Lois beamed as he led her to it,

"Ready for our first night, Mrs Kent?"

It was well hidden but was magnificent, a very large comfortable looking bed, brightly coloured flowers scattered around the very white chamber, it felt so comfortable, as Lois pulled Clark to the bed, slowly undressing him in the process, as he did to her,

she turned to Clark saying,

"Take me to bed Smallville, and lose me forever my love."

Clark smiled and happily complied...

* * *

><p>On a private jet heading too Metropolis...<p>

Bruce Wayne thought about what he had just read,

"How recent was this Alfred?"

Alfred looked at the man he considered an adopted son, "A few hours."

"Then he's walking into a trap, do they know about it?"

"Not according to the sources." replied Alfred pouring him a glass of water,

Bruce looked at Alfred in astonishment,

"All of the resources at their disposal and they _don't_ know? Are they even _aware_!"

Alfred shook his head,

"They are aware that there is a threat, but they don't know exactly where."

Bruce shook his head, "That ceremony is far too soon."

"A knee-jerk reaction. They wanted to make the most of the publicity, and be seen as being 'pro-active'." said Alfred,

Bruce looked at Alfred drinking some water, then asked,

"Can you let our newly acquired friend over there know about it, and also drop some hints in the relevant department."

Alfred raised his eyebrows, "Our friend might already know."

"I hope they do, if they are as good as they appear to be." replied Bruce simply,

changing the subject, "What about the other information?"

"On the reporter?" inquired Alfred,

"The very one, how did you get on with it? It has been a rather momentous twenty four hours. One minute it looked like the world was going to end, computer systems failing and electrical surges and blackouts, and then suddenly 'Superman' happens, and all is well."

Alfred raised his eyebrows and placed a folder on the table in front of Bruce stating,

"Those blackouts and electrical surges effected the Daily Planets computer systems, which unfortunately caused a blackout on the server containing the private files of the staff."

Bruce opened the file and whistled,

"Wow! She is reeeaaally something to look at! It says here that she's single!"

Alfred looked at Bruce,

"I'm not entirely certain about that, as that file is not upto date. The only data we have been able to find is old information. What you're seeing is that the file shows her status to be single, and that data is about a year old. The one source commented that she was attached, but believed her to be single again. They weren't sure, especially with what was happening at the time"

Bruce looked at Alfred,

"Surely the system wasn't that badly effected? What about the people there? Around her? Her work colleagues? Surely they would know!"

"There has been a near apocalyptic event which has really been at the forefront of everyone's attention, and when they were asked they were somewhat distracted and perhaps unsurprisingly had other things on their minds. Regarding the system, that's all that could be retrieved, it was a backup of an old backup, as the system was rather badly damaged."

Bruce queried, "I should have checked sooner...is this missing data retrievable?"

"The engineers believe so, but have been concentrating their efforts on restoring power to the essential power systems. Once they are running well they will look into attempting to restore the lost data. They do not believe it to be lost, but the system was damaged so it will take time."

"Good. Sooner they are back up the better, and while they are at it, they need to isolate it, so that if there are power surges in future it is protected."

"I'll see to it." replied Alfred.

looking more at the file,

"Considering the system was damaged and files old, it shows she has a considerable amount of work to her name, and supportive articles on the Blur no less."

remarked Bruce,

"Yes, she wrote positive reports regarding his fight on crime, now he has come out as Superman." commented Alfred,

Bruce smiled, looking at Alfred,

"I look forward to meeting Miss Lane. Make the visit unannounced, I want to see what that newsroom looks like when I'm not expected. It would be very good to know when I'm there that Miss Lane is there, so can you make sure she is Alfred."

"I'll have someone keep a lookout for her entering the building." smiled Alfred.

* * *

><p>The next day, very early morning, Metropolis, Star Labs...<p>

Oliver looked in through the window at the sleeping form of Tess lying on the bed, speaking to Emil,

"How is she doing?"

Emil looked at Oliver, then at his clip-board,

"Not too bad, she has shown a significant improvement considering the time that has passed so far."

Oliver looked at her sleeping form, as Emil added,

"There's no lasting damage thankfully, at least to her vital organs, whether she regains consciousness I don't know, but all the signs are good that she will."

"I'm delighted to hear she's doing so well Emil. How are you bearing up?",

Emily smiled at Oliver as his friend placed a hand on his shoulder, and replied,

"Good thankyou, now Tess is on the road to some sort of recovery anyway. It has been a very long night, and it was touch and go for a long while, but she has stabilised now."

"How long do you reckon she will be out for?" asked Oliver,

Emil shrugged replying,

"A few days, as long as she stays on course today. The last 24 hours have been quite remarkable. Thankfully nothing poisonous was in the wound or injected into her, that really would have been fatal." he looked at the television screen behind him which was on silent,

"I've never known anything like what happened in the last twenty-four hours, it was just incredible. Clark saved us yet again."

Oliver smiled,

"Yes he did, I will never forget the reaction to his public appearance, phenomenal. He always has had that powerful effect . Lois got the exclusive and the interview with the President, and they both asked me to pass on my regards to you for Tess, and to say they will stop by this morning before the presentation."

Emil looked at Oliver,

"I know, Clark called me yesterday to let me know, although his major concern was for Tess. Well done to Lois for her exclusive, she's just what he needs.!"

"Fear not Emil, you've done an excellent job with Tess, and we're all sure she'll pull through in no time."

Emily thanked Oliver then Oliver added,

"Oh, and Lois and Clark will come by the back door, as will the others. I've only come by the front because I own the place and wanted to show my face at the building."

On that note Oliver thanked Emily for his hard work, and left to go and prepare for the ceremony later that morning,

* * *

><p>Later on, early morning in a small military convoy travelling to Smallville...<p>

General Sam Lane was not happy a happy man, the news he had received that morning had been to say the least very troubling to him. The missing nuclear warheads had vexed him to the point of a furious rage, with the government and feds furiously but discreetly as possible rushing around trying to find them, the President had been due to give a presentation to this 'Superman' in a few hours time, but due to natural emergencies elsewhere had had to cancel it, a situation which was unavoidable even with the missing warheads.

"Calm down Daddy, get any more agitated and you might pop a vein." quipped Lucy.

Her father gave her a cold glare,

"This is no time for humour Lucy."

The General had not told his daughter about the missing warheads, she was like all the population in that respect, completely ignorant of it, and he fully intended to keep it that way.

"The world more then fifteen hours ago looked like it was going to end, then a fantastic thing happens, 'Superman' appears dressed in a colourful skin-type suit and saves the day."

said Lucy flinging her arms into the air,

"And here you are being miserable. Its because he's stolen your thunder isn't it!"

"Lucy!"

The General replied sharply,

"No he has not stolen my thunder as you put it! This is not some movie, this is real life! We have no idea what motives are behind this 'Superman's' appearance."

then looking into his daughters eyes,

"You only have his word for it."

That was something Lucy could not argue with. From a moment when the world seemed like it was going to end, 'Superman' has her sister had named him, had arrived on the scene and literally saved the day. There were many people too grateful to actually question beyond his appearance, one wouldn't when the end of the world seemed to be inevitable.

The newspapers had been full of him, and her sister had been in the right place at the right time to grab the interviews of the century, one with the President himself right after the near apocalypse, and the other one with Superman.

"Yes, Lois is everyone's darling now." remarked Lucy,

The General eyed Lucy,

"Yes, she's done good for herself."

"But we missed the wedding. I wonder with all that was happening if she actually made it down the aisle?" commented Lucy,

"If she did not, I can understand why. You will have time to make up for it anyway."

replied the General,

"Does this happen to be a formal visit, or personal?" asked Lucy,

The General looked at her, replying,

"Both."


	11. Recovery and Surprises

The sound of beeping evaded her ears as she found her body ached from tip to toe. She kept her eyes shut as she listened desperately to the sounds around her.

The last moment she remembered she was dying in Lex's arms, thanks to him. Despite trying to maintain control, and knowing she was lying in a comfortable bed, she couldn't stop her hand twitching.

"Tess?" 'Emil!' thought Tess, 'Could it possibly be?'

"Tess, I'm here! Don't worry! You are _completely safe_, the Watchtower team got to you before it was too late. You are currently in a secure room underground Star Labs, owned by Oliver. It is Thursday, around 7:00a.m."

Emil decided not to mention that the facility was heavily guarded.

Tess breathed a sign of relief, "Lex, Darkseid?"

"Lex has no memories from what we know, but time will tell if he remembers. We don't think he think he knows about Clark. Darkseid is gone, Clark became Superman!"

Tess could not mistake the pride and joy in Emil's voice, then heard him say,

"And married Lois in the process, although that was before we knew about you."

"How long have I been out?" she croaked,

"Not long actually, probably going on for fifteen hours." he replied then added,

"You just need rest Tess. Forget about the outside world for now, it will get on just fine. Clark and Lois are looking to pay a visit later this morning to see how you are doing."

Tess weakly smiled, replying, "Thankyou..."

He touched her hand,

"I'm glad you're awake Tess. What you did was incredibly selfless and brave. I thought I'd lost you!"

Tess smiled as she looked at Emil, she had no doubt that he'd been put through it, she could see the dark circles under his eyes. Somehow she thought the last twenty hours or so had been far more exciting than he was letting on.

"And why do I have the feeling that without you I wouldn't be here now Emil? I love you, you know?"

her voice still croaked, Emil smiled,

"Rest Easy Tess, I love you too. And it was a combined effort to save you..." he smiled shaking his head,

"What you did for Clark was bravery beyond words..."

She smiled looking up at him into his eyes,

"It needed to be done, Lex with that kind of knowledge would have been very dangerous."

Emil leant down to her and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Major Quell watched General Sam Lane approaching the Kent Farm with a smile on his face. They were a long distance away to avoid detection, and keeping very quiet, they did not wish to attract attention of any kind... just yet. The security detail around the General had been considerably tightened for the Presidents presentation later that morning to Superman.

"Subject is approaching Location B. Details as predicted..."

The receiver clicked. Quell smiled once more,

"Be ready." came the reply from Slade.

At the Kent Farm...

Clark motioned to Lois as they came to land, hidden from view behind trees at the farm,

"Your fathers here Lois, he's approaching the doorstep to the farmhouse."

Lois quickly adjusted her black suit as Clark quickly changed into office clothes with glasses, they had a busy day ahead of them.

Clark had heard the Generals approach when he was flying Lois to the farm, and seen him at a distance, he also sensed the it was both personal and business that the General was coming to the farm for, and informed Lois as such.

"Daddy! Lucy!" shouted Lois loudly, walking hand in hand with Clark,

they both noticed that the General was dressed in smart presentation military uniform, Lucy was dressed smart casually, even though there was the ceremony they both felt it was more business he was here for.

To both the General and Lucy Clark appeared nervous.

"Hello Lois, Clark." said the General who noted Clark's nervousness as they exchanged greetings,

The events of the previous day had obviously taken a toll on him,

'Lois looks fabulous though! Pity I've got to sour it! Clark, the poor kid! it affected a lot of people, some quite badly - what happened the other day. I only hope he won't hold Lo back! If he does, I'll have to do something about that!' thought the General.

Lois and Clark had agreed that Clark would act the bumbling reporter in front of both Lucy and the General, as Clark had not told the General his secret.

Noticing the wedding ring on Lois hand,

"And congratulations Lo on your marriage! I'm sorry we couldn't be there for it."

Lois smiled replying, "It's understandable, with everything that's happened. You had a job to do."

"Yes we did." he replied then hugged Lois, who then hugged Lucy, Clark shook hands nervously with the General, and hugged Lucy.

Before any of them could say anything more, Martha opened the door and Lois made the introductions, Martha asked if they all wished to have breakfast, to which they agreed.

Over breakfast what had happened was briefly discussed, before Martha invited the General to the party that Saturday. Breakfast finished very quickly as Lois and Clark needed to see the presentation to Superman as well as the General, then the General asked Lois,

"Can I speak to you privately please Lois."

Lois looked at the General and replied, "Why do I get the feeling that this is business!"

The others had stopped what they were doing, and to the Generals annoyance were listening, "Business."

Lois looked at Clark and Martha, and at a smile from Martha began walking to the door saying,

"The Barn will do fine." she turned to Clark motioning him with her hand, "Clark."

the General was not happy with this, "I would prefer you alone Lois."

He didn't wish to subject poor Clark what he had to show Lois.

"Its with Clark or we discuss it here.",

the General looked at his daughter, "this is business Lois, and very important."

Lois motioned for Clark to join her, who remained quiet while Lois replied, "Regardless."

The General grumbled and followed Lois and Clark to the barn, noticing the hand-holding.

Lois looked at Clark briefly, he was concentrating a little and caught her eye briefly. He was on guard and had just squeezed her hand three times, 'We are being watched!' she heard the thought, he had also just given her the discreet hand secret signal 'And I don't think its just by the Generals men...'

* * *

><p>Back at the house...<p>

Martha greeted Lucy Lane, "So Lucy how are you?"

"I'm fine thankyou Mrs Kent." she looked around,

"You seem to have a really nice place here."

"It is, and its nice to come back too, especially when I've been in Washington."

"How have you found it? Being a Senator I mean?" asked Lucy,

"It's mostly a constant barrage, with a lot of people being convinced their opinions are the right ones, and trying to find a balance. It involves very long hours and an awful lot of meetings with a diverse range of groups of people." smiled Martha,

"Wow, and I thought my dad had his work cut out. Did you manage to make it for the wedding? I'm sorry that we were unable too." said Lucy,

"Yes, and it's not a problem, and understandable considering the major event that was happening. So I wouldn't worry about it." smiled Martha,

"The base went on lock-down and Dad grounded me, concerned over what was happening. It was all hands on deck, and I helped out where I could with the little things on base."

she paused adding, "And then Superman appears! Quite a catch for Lois. Just in time to save the day!..."

Martha kept her voice neutral when she replied, having already heard the evidence from Chloe about Lucy's telephone call with Lex. She was very suspicious, so much so that she had specifically asked Conner to keep an eye on Lucy when she saw both her and her father greeting Lois and Clark.

She suspected the General didn't know about Lucy's telephone conversation with Lex,

"Yes! Superman saved the day! Thankfully! or else I dread to think what would have happened."

"So you think he is a good thing, this '_Superman_'?" asked Lucy,

Martha stopped what she was doing and looked at Lucy in the eyes,

"Lucy, you do _realise_ that in saving Air Force One, Superman not only saved Lois, but _also_ the President, as well as some _very_ important members of the Presidents team!"

Lucy replied nonchalantly smiling, "Yes! he did... didn't he."

adding, "I'm glad!"

Martha spoke, "It is nice to see you anyway! Do you know if you're staying in the area? or are you going with your Dad?"

"Oh I'm staying!... If that's okay! For a few hours anyway! Daddy doesn't want me hanging around him for the next few hours."

at Martha's kind look she adds, "He doesn't want me getting in the way of work."

"Well make yourself at home while you're here, if you want or need anything to eat or drink just help yourself, it's nice to see you."

"Will you be staying?" asked Lucy,

Martha shook her head replying,

"Sadly not! Because of what has happened I need to get back to Washington. A Senators work is never done, and I'm needed more than ever now, especially after the event we have just had!..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the barn...<p>

Once in the barn, the General placed a laptop he had been carrying on a bale of hay, opened it and turned it on in an instance, and turned to Lois,

"I was _hoping_ to avoid bringing Clark into this, but since you insist."

"We are in this together Sir!" replied Clark hesitantly,

He looked at Clark, nodded, then pressed a button, and footage appeared on the screen from a facility both Lois and Clark recognised only too well. '_How_ did he get hold of that!' they both thought.

The footage did not last long, and the General turned to them and said,

"_You see_! Undeniable and irrefutable proof!..."

The General stopped at the look on Clark's face, while Lois looked incredulous, the General looked at Clark, and noted he looked more disturbed than before, he looked distant, and truly looked uncomfortable.

This concerned the General, but before he could say anything, both Lois and Clark's pagers beeped.

Lois looked at Clark, and he had the look of needing to go and looked at his pager quickly,

"If you'll excuse me Lois."

he nodded to the General "Sir!", and ran out the barn, the General stared after him as he went,

"He's chasing up a story." said Lois briefly looking at the pager and desperately trying to keep a straight face,

at his look, Lois exclaimed,

"We _are_in the reporting business you know! News, like yourself doesn't stop happening because it's the weekend or because family's visiting."

In fact they each had two pagers – both identical, but different beeps, and it was the Watchtower pager which had beeped.

It had been a message declaring Tess to be conscious and speaking, it was on a secure channel, but Lois also knew by the look on Clark's face, that he had also been distracted by something he heard, a look which Lois recognised instantly, Superman was needed.

The pager had ironically saved the day, and had given him the ideal excuse to leave at that moment, even though she knew considering what they had just seen, he didn't wish too..

After what seemed an eternity for Lois, the General said,

"Well, it was you I wished to speak to anyway.."

after an eternity he shut down the laptop, turned to Lois and said,

"Lois, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>At Watchtower...<p>

Chloe Queen looked at the screen, the large screen started flashing,

"What the!" she exclaimed,

She quickly found the source of the alarm, a train derailment in Metropolis – on a viaduct. She clicked onto the cameras at the scene, which showed Superman lifting the train back onto the viaduct then flying away after a quick wave to the passengers.

The front end had fallen off the viaduct and had been heading to the ground, and had caused by what looked like an explosion on the rails.

Chloe smiled, "Well done Clark."

John Jones entered, "Hello Chloe."

"Hello John, You okay?" remarked Chloe smiling,

"Thought you were on duty today!"

"The presentation to Superman has been called off, or rather delayed, with a new date to be announced. I only called in to let you know."

Chloe looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Why?"

"The President has been needed elsewhere. An emergency situation has arisen, and he has had to cancel, and because he wanted to do it personally, he has sent his apologies. It will appear on the news-channels shortly."

Chloe looked at the screen, and saw the aftermaths of several bombings around the world,

"Or rather emergency situations?" Chloe looked at the screens,

"Explosions galore across the country and natural disasters."

she looked at John, "Clark's going to be busy.."

"The President wants resources to be concentrated in helping in those emergencies, and to ensure peoples safety. He is also concerned about the explosions." stated John,

"If you can let Lois and Clark know, I've got too be on my way."

"The explosions seem to coincidental, especially where they are. This is too well timed" said Chloe, who sent the message to Lois and Clarks pagers.

"It is, I'm already on it." replied John with a grim smile,

"Are the others aware?"

"Yes, Kara's busy out there, so is A.C, Dinah, Victor and Bart. Oh, and the Batman."

"Who!" asked John,

Chloe turned around and looked at him,

"Someone who dresses up as a bat, and scares the living daylights out of the criminals out there!" pausing she added,

"He's well known in Gotham, his resident place."

"Indeed! How do you know he can be trusted?"

"He has provided reliable vital information previously. Also, a resident Gotham billionaire, Bruce Wayne, has also come up good, vital reliable information that we've needed, which has included information regarding where the Batman has been and other areas."

"Bruce Wayne _and_ the Batman? This sounds too good to be true, can we _truly_ trust either of these characters?"

Chloe smiled, "Oh, don't worry, I am certain they can be trusted! My past experience and dealings with them has left me in no doubt on that now."

"This gets more and more interesting, especially that they have both provided reliable useful information. So what are they like? And when do we get to meet either of these characters?" asked John,

"Well, personality wise, Bruce Wayne and the Batman could not be more opposite. Mr Wayne is outgoing but the Batman keeps himself to himself, and likes to carry out his 'work' himself. He also does not consider himself a team player. I planned on it being a gradual introduction to the rest of the team, especially with the Batman, and have Clark or Lois meeting either of them next, considering their area and experience of work."

John raised his eyebrows, "Mad Dog Lane? That should be an interesting one! I would just love to be a fly on the wall there, especially in the same room as Mr Wayne!"

Chloe laughed at John,

"Shouldn't it just! But as I said, the Batman likes to work alone, and he is very, very cautious with who he works judging from what I've read about his work."

"Keep me informed, and if there's anything I can do to smooth the way with either of them, let me know." said John,

Chloe smiled replying, "I will, thanks John."


	12. Warning Signs

General Lane crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Lois,

Then her bleeper went off again, and she had a quick look, it was a message which came as no surprise, the presentation to Superman had been cancelled, or rather delayed for now.

Then the Generals harsh tone came through the air,

"You might want to know that the presentation to Superman has been cancelled. Because of emergencies elsewhere, but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

Lois raised her eyebrows, she had just got over the shock of seeing footage showing General Zod destroy Checkmates headquarters before he was sent packing by Clark, age old footage which had somehow survived the raging inferno which had engulfed the building.

There was only one way that General Lane would have got hold of this footage 'He's barely out of his grave and it seems Lex Luthor is already causing problems.' she thought.

Lois crossed her arms purposely mimicking the General, in no way was she going to be intimidated by her father, General or not.

"That 'freak' has displayed similar powers to what Superman is believed to exhibit." he remarked

" 'freak'? " retorted Lois getting angry now, "He looks to have supernatural abilities, but what has this got to do with me?"

"Everything, you are the one who happened to interview Superman!" replied the General,

"And?" asked Lois,

although she knew what he was implying, that Superman was a threat. Zod had displayed phenomenal powers which were being compared to Superman's, had destroyed a building as well as murdering staff there with ease.

"We don't know his intentions, he is judged to be as powerful as that 'freak' in the video. Where did he come from? Why now? And why did he want to speak to you specifically! And _no-one_ else I might add!"

Lois looked at the General. It felt very strange for her, he was slandering her husband, and she could not tell him that. It really riled every single bone in her body and she wanted to scream at him, but this is what she had to accept.

There were people who naturally feared him, he was like a god walking on earth and certainly since the article some people would become aware of it now. Because they had no way of knowing how to control him effectively, this was their fear.

"Thankyou for paying me such a _lovely_ compliment. You do realise that 'Superman' saved me and the President of the United States of America, _don't you_?" Lois angrily spat out,

"You do remember who the President is _don't you_? _Your_ boss! Or had you _forgotten_ that small little fact! Didn't you _read_ something called a newspaper! You might have heard of it! He answered _your_ questions in the _interview_ if you _cared_ enough to _read_ it!"

The General fumed at Lois,

"I came here to get answers from _you_ Lois, and the fact that he hasn't given an interview to any other newspaper beggars belief."

"_Why_! Is it so hard to _believe_!" then Lois looked at him with new insight,

"You really believe it was a setup don't you!"

"_Perhaps_! It certainly looks that way! Risking the life of the President and VIP's is a gamble, but with the powers these 'freaks' have displayed, it seems to have paid off handsomely!"

"And that planet? That whole apocalypse! End of the world scenario! He created that did he!"

"I didn't say that I could explain it all Lo, but it is too coincidental."

"_No_! Because you wish to be in control! You just don't believe that there are unique people out there willing to help! Who use their abilities free of charge, not wishing to gain anything!"

"I do not want to control but you have just witnessed that 'man's' destructive capabilities! Who are _you_ to say that 'Superman' will not go the same way, is not in _league_ with him. Superman is an _alien_ for pities sake! An _alien_! God only knows how _many_ more of them are out there! We have no proof of his true intentions! We don't even know if he has a weakness!"

Hearing the General speak of Clark like that, even unwittingly, was very hard for Lois to bear to listen too, especially as it felt so personal coming from her own father.

Lois thought it was ironic listening to her father speak, remembering that Clark had told her how Chloe had stockpiled green Kryptonite just in case he went 'bad'.

Even though she recognised that what the General said was true from an unbiased point of view, it still angered her, this was her _husband_ that he was talking about and slating, and because Clark was now going to have a prominent public face as Superman, it was something she was going to have to accept. Regardless she still felt this was a personal attack and responded passionately,

"Assumptions based on little evidence to support it! You would rather Superman submit to your will and control him rather than have him help people!"

"We do not know who he is Lois! Why is he really here?" responded the General angrily,

Just then Lois's phone beeped and she looked at the message, she was needed back at the Daily Planet. There were emergencies all over the world and elsewhere in the United States. 'That's where Clark is.' thought Lois, 'Looks like he's going to be busy for a while.'

"I'm needed at the Daily Planet." she simply said, and at the General's look she added,

"I'm needed elsewhere! I have my job to do!" at which the General raised his eyebrows.

"I'll give you a lift Lois. We can finish this in the car."

As Lois and the General went to the cars, Lois gave a quick glance around the area, she still remembered Clark's warning, that they were being watched.

She had an inkling that because the General was more focussed at this moment in time in chasing down someone who actually wasn't on Planet Earth, as well as Superman, that he wasn't aware of it. She just wondered who the hell it was that was watching them, and hoped they hadn't caught onto Clark, and wondered if the General's security were even aware of it.

From a distance...

Major Quell smiled as he watched through his binoculars General Sam Lane and his daughter Lois Lane getting into the car.

'What a pity she has too die." he thought, 'I wouldn't mind her one bit.', 'How gutted stupid Kent will be. Nothing like a man with anger in his heart to do our job for us, killing two birds with one stone.'

He chuckled to himself, everything was proceeding as precisely as Slade as predicted. The difference was Quell was a hands-on man here and Slade knew it, if anyone was going to kill Lane and her father it would be him, and that moment was coming up very soon.

He spoke into the portable radio, "The target is on the move, I repeat, The target is on the move, and Lane is with him."

A squark came back, as the radio crackled,

"Acknowledged."

then the words he had been dreaming about for so long were spoken by Slade, the final command,

"Proceed with final phase."

* * *

><p>At metropolis airport earlier...<p>

John Jones stood waiting patiently on the tarmac of Metropolis airport, waiting for Bruce Wayne to appear out of the small private jet which had just landed on the private runway.

It hadn't been planned, but Chloe had told John that she trusted Bruce Wayne completely, and that he was adamant over needing to share some information of vital importance with them personally.

Chloe had told John that Bruce knew nothing about his origins and abilities, other than his main role has a detective in the Metropolitan Police Force. It was his decision and choice to give that information to Mr Wayne if he chose too.

Bruce Wayne soon appeared extending his apologies for being late to John, and thanked him for coming on very short notice, after the greetings and formalities were exchanged,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Wayne, it's a great pity that it could not be under more pleasant circumstances. Chloe sends her greetings." said John,

"Likewise. But the information I have gleamed has made it necessary for the change in plans." replied Bruce shaking hands with John,

"I understand you have information regarding General Sam Lane?" asked John,

"Indeed, There is an attack planned. Unfortunately we don't as yet know where the attack will take place, and the approximate timing I've just been given doesn't give us much time to find out and respond."

John Jones replied, "What have we got to work with?..."

They went to sit in Johns undercover squad car, and Bruce Wayne asked,

"Is there somewhere more private I could show you?"

"Don't worry I know just the place! I was just going to take you there.." smiled John.

* * *

><p>On their way to Metropolis in an armed convoy, General Lane and his daughter Lois...<p>

General Lane looked at his daughter with pride, but was deeply worried, as he opened up his laptop in the back-seat of the car, he had a hunch that she knew far more than she was letting on, and was putting herself in harms way, or would.

He was also reminded that Superman, back then known as the Blur had saved her life at the Talon, a deed which no amount of money could buy or guarantee, his daughter alive. He actually felt conflicted, and he knew it was of paramount importance that people not know that.

"Whoever it was that destroyed that building seems to have disappeared off the map!"

He looked at Lois more closely, "You wouldn't happen to know anything more about it would you Lois?"

"Why are you asking me?" Lois was biding her time, she wanted to have confirmation of what she thought her father suspected,

"Symbols were burned in the landscape over a year ago, then a beam of light appears in the sky above Metropolis's tallest building, then suddenly everything goes quiet."

"And?..." said Lois pointedly,

"They are worried Lois, and understandably so. They like to be in the know about these things. There is an increasing worry that the planet is under invasion, an invasion from people with abilities that most of our weapons if not all are certainly useless against. We can't track them nor can we seem to stop them. Then they seemingly disappear in that light show over Metropolis."

Lois waited for the General and he gave her a steely look,

General Sam Lane was losing his patience, he needed answers, the video and information he had received at his office had alarmed him. He had heard about meteor freaks before and even witnessed some of it in the army, and he was very concerned over their 'abilities'. How did you combat an enemy you did not fully understand?

"I know you are involved Lois. The VRA were very interested in you through your support of the vigilantes.."

at Lois's glare he commented,

"Or these 'heroes' as you call them. They strongly suspect you to be involved as you were in touch with the Blur, spoke up for the rest of them, and then are the only reporter, so far anyway, to get an exclusive interview with Superman."

"I don't know about the rest, they didn't exactly leave a phone number to call! Speak to Superman! _Give him time!_ He is out there being kept rather busy, _helping_, I might add.", pausing she added looking at her father in the eye,

"Give him time, I'm sure he'll be in touch."

The General eyed Lois,

"He seems to favour you a great deal Lois, the only reporter he has spoken to as the Blur and Superman."

"What can I say, it's my feminine charm!"

Just then a loud explosion ripped through the air,

"What the hell!" yelled the General as the car jarred to a halt, slinging himself and Lois against the seats in front of them,

Rapid gunfire thundered through the air from seemingly every direction, as the car windows shattered, showering both both Lois and the General, and numerous thuds could be heard on the car doors.

All around the car yelling could be heard, commands being given, as explosions sounded in the air both in front and behind the car.

" ***t! Cursed the General, who retrieved a gun from a hidden compartment and handed it to Lois, and retrieved another for himself.

The General looked at Lois and smiled grimly,

"Too far away to have their desired effect on this car thankfully."

Lois and the General risked a quick peek both to the front and rear of the car over the seats and saw their driver had security detail had both been taken out, and the other cars in the convoy were flaming infernos.

"Expecting a social call were we?" quipped Lois,

who immediately thought of the bracelet on her arm,

'Ambush, outside Smallville! In Generals Car.' she thought, hoping Clark had heard, but considering her heartbeat was erratic and she knew he listened to it, she didn't think he would need that much information to know she was in trouble.

"Get ready Lo."

said the General as both rear doors were flung off their hinges and guns were trained on them both.

Lois noticed the doors having been sprung off and thought,

'c***! They came off like putty in their hands' noticing the grapple hooks that had been attached to the one door.

"Drop your guns and get out!" shouted a commanding voice,

"We have you surrounded, your security are all dead!"

His sneering chilling voice reminded Lois of Slade,

'Can't be, Mind you, Slade had been helped to escape from the Phantom Zone last I knew...'

She soon found herself being forced around to stand with her father looking at Major Quell.

"Quell!" commanded General Sam, stunned, "What is the meaning of this!"

Both Lois and the General looked at Quell in disbelief. Quell was, or had been a major star in the General's ranks, only the General knew he had been missing in action since the other day, and could not locate him.

"Silence, you are in command no longer, you weak fool!" snapped Quell,

and he raised his gun so it was no more than a few feet from the Generals forehead,

"Why?" asked Lois,

"Ah, Miss Lane, yes, my sympathies to your fiancé. Because you have been sticking your nose in far too much."

Lois glared at Quell, "_Husband_ actually. At least get your facts right!"

"_Husband_! Eh! Well, belated congratulations! Pity he'll be _burying you today_!" smirked Quell rubbing his chin, he looked down at Lois saying,

"Seeing as you are both going to be dead shortly, I will put you out of your misery!"

he was clearly enjoying himself,

"You see, You Lois Lane, _Kent_. Have been a _major pain_ in our backside, exposing Colonel Slade and making the public see him and the VRA has a criminal organisation, instead of doing what has always been the right thing. Restoring World Order. Being in control of freaks like Superman, The Blur, and others who feel it is their right to mess with the true order."

"What! But after_ all this time_! _You_ were behind the missing nuclear warheads!" spluttered the General on realisation,

Lois had never seen her father like this, and tried not to respond to the surprising news that nuclear warheads had gone missing,

'perhaps another reason for the visit, missing nuclear warheads. My wonderful father no doubt thought Superman was behind it!' she thought.

Quell gave a great big grin,

"You bet! And it was an absolute pleasure after following your orders all this time, and right underneath your nose as well! So Sweet! You who followed all your orders to the letter. Lord Darkseid helped of course, and so has Slade. Others will follow when they hear that both you and Lois Lane _Kent_ here have been killed, and in cold blood no less!"

"But after all this time, what made you do this!" asked the General, still at a loss to understand what made the 'loyal' Quell do what he'd done.

"You still don't get it do you!" sneered Quell,

"I _hate_ you in every sense of the word, for _so many_ years I have bowed to _your_ orders, as you followed the government, and those idiots above you pretending to run a country. The World Order will return the true original heroes like Colonel Slade and myself to our rightful place! Running this pitiful country as it should be run!"

General Sam looked at Quell in astonishment,

"As for you _Mrs Kent_, I'll shoot you first!" he added "No _Superman_ to save you _this_ time!"

'Clark, if you can hear me, _I love you_.' thought Lois,

"_Not Lois_! _NO_!" yelled the General,

"_Not Lois_!", he looked pleadingly at Quell, "Not Lois, _please_! in all that is mighty!"

More guns were aimed at the Generals head, a mere few feet away as Quell pointed his gun at Lois's head,

"It would be an absolute _pleasure_ to kill your daughter in _front_ of you, _Lane_! You have _both_ been thorns in our side for too long!" he sneered at the General,

Lois glared at Quell, her heartbeat erratic, if she was going down, she wasn't going to down with her eyes shut,

"You will _wish_ you had never been _born_ Quell."

"Time to _diiieee_! Lois Lane _Kent_!" laughed and drawled Quell as he pulled the trigger and the shot rang out...


	13. Sources

**Author Note:**** I have altered near the very end. If you have read it you do not need to read it again, just scroll right down to the bottom to see the one vital alteration I have commented about.**

* * *

><p>At a hidden location in Metropolis, earlier...<p>

"Interesting place this is!"

remarked Bruce as he looked around the room, it quite contrasted with the outside.

"Its a useful soundproof underground facility, with all the equipment needed for surveillance if needed, the outside appearance just makes it even better." said John, adding,

"Really difficult to see and find unless you know what you're looking for."

John Jones had swapped cars in an underground car-park where there were no cameras, and had come with Bruce Wayne in a car which blended in more with the degradation of the area.

"And by the sea, very good escape route if needed." commented Bruce wryly.

"But also gives us the ideal place to meet without the high risk of being discovered...", continued John,

"..as this really is the last place you would think people would look. And very hard to get into, I've got to give it to you, this has been really well thought out." finished Bruce,

"Back to the matter however, lets look at this information." stated John,

Bruce placed the plans on the metal table in front of them, a large screen was behind the table against a wall, complete with control unit near its base. They had needed a place to look at and discuss the information, and share information and ideas without fear of being overheard or overlooked.

It had been put into place after Watchtower had had to be shut down during the VRA period. When Watchtower had come back online, it had proved that having a backup second base would be invaluable.

Watchtower was busy at the moment, and they needed a quiet area where they could keep in touch with it just in case.

Looking through the folder, John knew better than to ask where Bruce had got his information, if he was anything like him, he kept his sources secret, but he needed to ask one question,

"I hate to ask, but I need too, are your sources totally reliable?"

Bruce responded looking at the information, raising an eyebrow and looking at John,

"Yes, and with the information I know of General Lanes movements and the type of man he is, I do not dispute this. These sources have never let me down, but when they all concur the same pattern I cannot dismiss it."

"It could be some wild goose chase..." suggested John,

"No! This man is their leader.."

Bruce had come across the folder as he spoke and laid it out on the desk,

John took one look at the man and exclaimed "Slade!"

"You know him?" asked Bruce curious,

"He was involved behind the scenes of the VRA, and had a say in imprisoning the meteor infected, as well as capturing some members of the Watchtowers team."

At Bruce's look he continued,

"They were rescued by other members from a facility that was destroyed in the process. Slade was there and running it, and primarily responsible for it's destruction, the members managed to escape."

"He sounds like a deranged madman." suggested Bruce,

"That's because he is. He had been sent to prison... but he escaped."

"Didn't you recapture him?" asked Bruce,

"He somehow evaded our capture, largely because Darkseid made his presence known, even judging by this information Slade had help."

Bruce looked at Slade, "Darkseid?.." then thinking better of it it due to time pressure,

"You can fill me in in a bit, although I suspect you're saying this Darkseid creature was responsible and behind that near apocalypse?"

At Johns nod, he continued,

"I believe Slade is heading an operation to help a group that goes by the name of World Order, whose motives are largely unclear, but from what little I've gleamed, it is to gain overall power. Their target is General Lane, and this man."

He pointed at a photograph of a stern looking man on official military uniform,

"Went missing after the near-apocalypse along with a small group of other soldiers, and nuclear warheads."

"Nuclear Warheads!" spoke a clearly startled John, "How many?"

"Two, and they have yet to be recovered. The military is at a loss, they have just completely disappeared. Considering the tracking ability they have on their equipment, it would have taken some real knowledge to pull this off, knowing that the event was going to happen."

"But to what purpose?"

"That is something I've yet to find out, although the Presidents presentation to Superman has been a distinct possibility."

"Until he was called away to other business..." said John who then asked,

"But what has this to do with the General?"

"They perceive him as an important figurehead high up in the Government, and also anti-hero. He is considered to be unpredictable and Slade despised him for his family values."

"So they plan an ambush.." said John,

Bruce and John proceeded to shift through the information available, and quickly reached a conclusion,

"Yes, and I believe around here..."

he pointed to a location just outside of Smallville, on a road heading towards Metropolis.

John nodded, going over to the console to alert Watchtower,

"..is the location of the ambush, I'll contact Watchtower, we don't have much time judging by that information."

Bruce nodded in agreement and looked at his watch and the clock on the wall, exclaiming,

"We won't get there in time! Even by helicopter! Even if we could, there is the problem of being seen to be getting involved."

John Jones grinned at him, replying cryptically,

"Watchtower has means to an end! So don't worry about them knowing! There will be no trace that you or ourselves were involved!"

Bruce looked at John,

"How? Chloe told me you had some special people, but _that_quick! Pity Superman doesn't know..."

John Jones looked at him seriously, "_Don't_bet against him."

Bruce looked at him with wonder and realisation,

"Ahhh! Of course! Lois Lane by any chance!"

and without waiting for a reply, "I should have known!"

he shook his head smiling and at Johns brief quizzical look,

"After all, _she_got the exclusive with him!"

John shook his head which Bruce noticed, and decided to let the matter drop for a moment. These were people he didn't know a great deal about, and he wanted too, so he would have too gain their trust more.

John did not have a chance to say anything as he was busy sending a message to watchtower, the information they had gathered.

Chloe came on screen,

"We have no time to lose! If you wish to get going in the car John, I'll get help there."

Bruce looked at Chloe and John in silence and decided to say,

"Of course! You _both_know Superman don't you!.."

John replied evenly,

"Doesn't _everybody_! He has stated he's here to help after all. We can but hope he isn't busy elsewhere. There is no guarantee..."

Chloe added,

"But we also have others you are nearby you can help..."

Bruce decided to let them get on and observe instead, saying,

"I want to remain anonymous here!"

"_No-one_ will suspect as thing! Which is why _I'm_also going, but by myself and on official Police business, to check the route." replied John,

"Good! Because I have other business to sort out."

replied Bruce who was impressed so far with how they appeared to organise things. He realised that he badly needed to speak to Lois Lane, and to see if she knew anything, a bit of flattery would not go amiss...there were things he needed to do in the meantime however,

"Let me know if you need help, O.k? If I can give assistance without compromising I will, so give me a call."

"You've already provided us with all we need, so thankyou Bruce." answered Chloe.

"I wish I could have met you in more pleasant circumstances, so until next time." said John holding out his hand, Bruce shook it replying,

"Likewise. Pleasure to meet you."

and at nods to Chloe, John turned off the equipment, and both left the room in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Over the other side of the world...<p>

Clark had received the message from Watchtower on his bleeper, hidden in a very small pouch in his cape, that the ceremony had been called off, this had not been a surprise to him, he had been extremely busy in a short time as Superman.

Having put a train back on its track on a viaduct in Metropolis, he had flown through a variety of countries, helping keep major structures like bridges in place, he had then just erected a bridge in no time above a raging torrent of a flooding river, a vital bridge which would allow much needed aid to get to towns and villages.

A thought from Lois popped into his mind, and he knew she needed him, but he needed energy, so he briefly waved and smiled at the people who had been watching him, then flew like a rocket up into the sky until he was above the clouds, absorbing the suns rays.

He held out his arms, his cape flapping fully behind him as he floated, momentarily feeling the refreshing beams of energy he could feel flooding through the cells in his entire body from the sun...it felt glorious!

But he knew time was not on his side, and could hear the sound which was his companion at times, her heartbeat, becoming more erratic, the feeling which drove him on, which gave him the courage and the strength to do what he needed to do.

There now wasn't a moment too lose as another thought from Lois came to him, he knew she was in trouble. Like a supersonic jet he soared through the sky, breaking sound barriers as he flew, faster than a supersonic jet, his only thought, Lois. Nothing, nothing, would stop him from getting there on time.

People on the ground reported seeing a red and blue streak darting through the sky, but all Clark was concerned about was Lois, as he ignored the countless cries of help he was getting, he finally saw the scene before him, he knew what to expect initially because of what he had heard Lois say to him in her thoughts.

He flew closer as he saw General Lane begging Quell not to shoot Lois, the panic and anger in Clark rose, he saw Bart swiftly running into take the guns from the other armed guard, which meant he had only too worry about stopping the bullet which Quell had now fired...

Back to the present moment, just outside Smallville...

Lois heard the shot, and then a sonic boom or two?. Next moment, a very familiar red cloak appeared in front of her, and she quietly breathed out a breath of relief, Clark had got there!

Major Quell stood stunned and amazed as Superman held the bullet he had just stopped by his fingertips, squeezed it and watched it drop to the ground, and he looked Superman in the eyes. What he saw staggered him, an undeniable and unbelievable anger, Quell had no doubt, Superman was angry, his eyes were blazing red.

Quell felt the gun he held suddenly getting really hot! He dropped it, the next moment Superman held it in his one hand,

"I believe this is _your_property, Major Quell." said Superman icily,

Quell watched with horror as what had been his gun melted in Superman's hand, in front of him, like water slipping through Superman's hands,

"You and what the hell are you." shakily asked a staggered Quell,

in all his years and the stories that he had heard Slade tell, he had never seen or heard anything remotely like this power being displayed before him now,

"That is a question that I can assure you, you do _not_want an answer too! I do not take kindly to attempted cold blooded murder!" replied superman icily,

Quell shook on the spot. Before him stood an embodiment of a god, and he had no doubt whatsoever, a mightily angry god, who he had no doubt could make him suffer a slow, agonizing death if he so wished it. he couldn't help it as he said,

"How could you have got here in time! That's _impossible_! Slade said he'd _dealt_with you!"

General Lane came out of his stupor, stunned and grateful that Superman had yet again saved his daughter, and he remembered his words to Clark on the day he gave him permission to ask his daughter for her hand in marriage, that his daughter had a guardian angel, and once again, he realised, when he thought he had lost her, she had been saved by a split second.

He had noted the breeze that had stirred up around him, and how the guns that had been pointing at him had now gone, and the men apart from Quell, knocked out! Yes, he looked, they were on the ground, they had been knocked out!

This staggered him, but the aura of Superman is what really grabbed his attention for a moment. When he heard the man spoke, he spoke with ice coldness and radiated power, and had taken up a protective stance in front of Lois, who looked positively calm and fine!

Shaking himself out of his reverie, the General was a man of action, and when Quell asked the question to Superman, and Superman just stared at Quell, the General walked upto Quell, and with a slight nodding glance from Superman, ripped off the stripes which Quell had seen fit to still keep on, in doing so General Lane uttered the words,

"You know longer have the right to ask questions, Mr Quell. As of this moment consider yourself suspended from duty, and demoted, _private_!"

Quell looked at General Lane in astonishment, but then attempted to punch him with his right hand, only to find it suddenly in an iron grip, and Superman himself staring into his eyes,

"Now, _private_! _That_would not be wise!" smiled the General,

In the midst of all this Lois came to Superman's side and gave Quell a smug look,

Just then a convoy of military Jeeps and cars could be heard arriving at the scene, and a troop of soldiers came into view surrounding the immediate area,

An officer came upto General Lane and saluted,

"General Lane, Sir, I'm Major Madba Sir, there was a report of a disturbance in this area, are you okay?"

General Lane saluted, to which Lois rolled her eyes, then the General replied,

"We are now, thanks to Superman here.." he then looked at Quell with menacing eyes,

"Please take Private Quell here into custody under charges of attempted murder and treason. Along with his men here."

As Quell was arrested and escorted away, and the men on the ground checked over and carried away,

Superman looked at General Lane, and hoped he didn't recognise him as Clark, as the General spoke,

"Thankyou, I believe that's twice now you've saved my daughter..."

Superman replied, his arms crossed against his chest, Lois smiled, but resisted the urge to hold onto him as she dearly wanted too,

"It is the hazards of a reporters job General, but I always try and be around."

then Superman turned to Lois and said smiling,

"As long as you are okay, Mrs Kent?"

Lois smiled back at the twinkle in Clark's eye, she thought looking up and down, 'you look so sexy in that skin-tight costume Clark.'.

He smiled as she then said,

"I'm fine Superman, thanks to you."

With that, he made to fly off saying, "As long as you're okay, if you'll excuse me.."

General Lane interrupted and asked, "Superman!"

Superman looked at the General,

"Yes, Sir!",

General Lane still needed answers, Clark sensed this as the General asked,

"How do I get in touch, we need to speak..."

"I'll be in touch..." he simply said with a smile, then shot into the air,

"Wow!" said the General watching the man fly into the air with a wave,

"Quite." replied Lois, who watched with amazement as her husband flew into the air, 'And you're all mine!' she happily thought.

The General then went to hug Lois and noticed her bloodied left hand, as he placed his hands on her shoulders saying,

"I thought I'd lost you Lois."

Lois replied smiling looking at her fathers eyes,

"You can never keep a good lady down!"

The General smiled replying, holding her left hand which looked bloodied,

"Does it hurt?" Lois nodded 'no', and he said,

"You best get it bandaged up then."

A short while later John Jones turned up as Lois had had her left hand mostly temporarily bandaged up, and much to her chagrin, her wedding ring no longer showing.

"Metropolis?" asked John kindly, Lois replied in the affirmative, parting with her father, but agreeing to meet him later on.

* * *

><p>A sort time earlier...<p>

"What was that!", the lady leaned away from him and looked up and around,

"What happened!"

the man looked at her then around, there was no doubt about it, the scene around them had just completely changed, and he had a feeling he knew why.

She looked around in bewilderment then asked, "Where _are _we?"

He looked around and then heard some commotion from a distance away, a flash of blue and red, and some minutes later they both stood watching and listening, somehow rooted to the spot.

The man smiled when he realised where they were, then he saw a man flying man shoot up into the sky, and the woman put a hand to her mouth, looked at him and smiled, in shock.

"Are we where I think we are!" he smiled and nodded, "But how!" she asked.

He smiled sadly, whispering the answer into her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>** Now I know that military wise what General Lane did to Quell may not have happened like that, so sorry if I didn't get it right! **

****One word altered is that it is now****** Lois's left hand which was injured and not her right. Sorry, I should have put 'left' – as its the left hand her wedding ring is on – Sorry, and thanks for your comments.**


	14. Searches

**Authors Note: I just wished to apologise for taking so long to update, and thank everyone who has reviewed, added this story as a Story Alert or Favourite Story. **

**I also wanted to let you know that this story will end roughly around chapter 25, as it was primarily about focussing on Lois and Clark first 24 hours after Superman had saved the earth, and ending the story after the first week following it had ended – if that makes sense.**

**Thankyou again for your support, and I hope you like the following chapter.**

* * *

><p>At the barn earlier...<p>

While Martha was busy and Lucy noticed her dad and Lois leaving in the car, she found it strange not to see Clark, although she admitted she had not been paying much attention to what was happening outside the barn.

She had been paying attention to the news, which was still so full of her sister and Superman. The news even now could not get enough of them, repeating earlier footage of Superman hovering above the skyline of Metropolis. It had appeared on the front page of virtually all the main newspapers, and had become _the_ worldwide iconic picture of the entire event.

Lucy decided to check out what she could of the barn now she knew Lois and the General had gone, and walked out to it, still hearing the sound of them leaving in the distance. Although she knew there were still some 'bodyguards' around for her sake, she knew they would now just be observing for threats from a distance.

As she walked into it, it still came as a real surprise to Lucy that Lois of all people had gone and fallen in love with a dorky farm boy! It just did not fit the picture of the Lois she knew, and she thought that perhaps that was it, she just did not know Lois as well as she thought, but there was something still intriguing about Clark Kent, although she hadn't had a chance as yet to try and get her claws into him like last time.

She now stood in the little seating area where the last time they had visited, she had surprised Clark and kissed him, and even though she knew he had not kissed her back, a little fact that still irritated her to no end – being refused by a dorky farm-boy, what had really surprised her was her sisters calm reaction to it.

She had expected fireworks from Lois, had been counting on it in fact! But instead an innocent expression from Clark, and a relationship she thought she could destroy with ease had remained firm and strong despite what she had attempted to do.

"Nice place isn't it!" suddenly spoke a voice from behind her, slightly startling her as she had been looking out of the open window of the barn. She turned her head suddenly and noticed it was Conner,

"Yes it is!" smiled Lucy, "How long have you been around here." she quickly added at his look,

"I don't recall seeing you here the last time I came, and that was what barely 6 months ago if that."

Conner nodded his head, "True, but I only recently discovered I had a cousin and that Clark was it."

"You were adopted then?" she asked,

"Yes, my childhood was interesting, but I'm glad I've found Clark now, and Lois, they've been great!"

Conner recited what he had been told to say. Most at Watchtower including Clark and Lois had come up with a story to fill in on Conners missing years, with forged birth certificates, passport, even photographs charting his growing up years to make it look more authentic.

That alone had not been easy to do, but had been accomplished with a lot of computer wizardry here and there, and entering false accounts into records at some places to back up the story.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out you were adopted?" asked Lucy,

Conner replied after a few moments, taking a deep breath,

"My adoptive parents told me that I had been adopted, as I was of age they felt that it was my right to know."

"I am sorry to hear it, I bet it came as a shock."

Lucy's eyes darted around the area desperately, trying to think as Conner was looking distractedly at anything but her,

Conner did not notice, and was hoping desperately that Lucy would think no more of his adoption,

"It was, but enough of me! How about you! Do you live with your father?"

Lucy quickly ended the conversation and Conner decided to leave her alone for five minutes as she commented that she rarely had moments of quiet.

She waited for him to disappear as she pretended to look out of the widow and admire the view, then looked around and started checking the shelving, frantically looking through the drawers when a familiar voice interrupted,

"You know it's not nice when you are a guest in someone's home to go through their stuff!"

Lucy turned around to face who was now a very calm looking Conner, a surprisingly calm Conner...

"What are you doing Lucy!" he asked tersely noticing the half open desk drawers,

"Conner, nice to see you again!" said Lucy batting her eyelashes and trying to strike a sexual pose – well it worked virtually all the time, hoping beyond hope that her feminine charms would distract him,

"Well! I'm still waiting for an answer!" he replied coolly, not budging,

"Lois asked me to look for something for her, and I am just looking!" she replied,

Conner replied instantly, "What it it she wanted you to look for?"

Lucy dismissed him with a wave of her hands,

"Oh, don't worry about it! Nothing you can do!"

Lucy continued to rummage until she felt an iron grip on her wrist,

"I _asked_ you what it is you were looking for!"

Lucy wrenched her wrist free from his grip and moved away facing him angry saying,

"Get your hand _off me_! You have _no right_ to do that! I have come up here to look for something for my sister and here you are _poking your nose_!"

"And I _said_, _I will help_, more hands make lighter work!" replied Conner,

"What part of the sentence, 'My sister asked 'me' to look for it' do you not understand buster!"

Conner continued, "All of it! and you still refuse to answer my question!"

"Because she only wanted '_me_', Yes! _ME!_ to look for it!"

"You still have not answered my question!" he retorted,

"And I will never do either! Can you not get it in that thick head off yours that Lois only wanted me to look for this thing for a reason!"

"No!" he retorted,

"That it was an item so personal that she only wanted me to get it!"

Conner shook his head saying, "No, because with the greatest respect you and Lois don't exactly have the most closest of relationships, considering you're sisters!"

Lucy was stumped, the sound of a vehicle coming down the driveway gave her the excuse and reprieve she was desperately looking for to get away from Conner,

"Well, I couldn't find it anyway!"

she said brushing past a now confused Conner and rushing down the stairs,

Conner was taken unawares, so much so that by the time he left the barn and reached the driveway, Lucy was standing by a black car and holding what seemed to be a tense conversation with a man dressed in camouflage gear, and who had a gun holster around his waist.

"What's the matter!" asked Conner,

"There was a situation with General Lane and Miss Lane, but all is okay now, and they are now on their way to Metropolis." stated the man,

Conner just nodded his head while Lucy quickly made the introductions,

"Conner, this is Captain Lander Conner, Captain Lander, Conner Kent."

Captain Lander gave Conner a very firm handshake,

"Pleasure to meet you Conner, I wish it could have been under better circumstances. I regret that I cannot stay, as I have been ordered to escort Miss Lane here back to base."

"Okay, well I am glad that they're both safe, and it was nice to meet you Lucy." replied Conner, adding looking at the Captain, "Captain."

With that Lucy and the Captain quickly got in the black car and went on their way. Conner decided to turn around and pretend to look at the house but eavesdrop,

"What sodding situation! You didn't give me enough time! What are you thinking! I told him I _needed_ time!" Lucy frantically said,

"There's been a _change of plan_!" Captain Lander retorted, adding,

"It cannot be helped, Superman showed up! Things would have been in place. And you _took your time_!"

"You haven't answered my question! _What_ ambush! I was just supposed to find the key, that was all." Lucy sounded surprised, and genuinely worried,

there were a few moments of silence in which Conner could hear Lucy's heartbeat going at a frantic pace, when Lander spoke next it was harsh,

"Now listen here _Miss Lane_, you are involved with the big boys now! Who won't hesitate to be rid off you if they so desire, regardless of your pretty face and a _sister_ whose a reporter! We can make your tragic death look accidental! Am I making myself _clear_!"

Conner heard a slight shuffle from Lucy, then Lander added,

"Good! Now do as he says, and you will be just fine. For now you will return to your fathers base showing _great_ concern about your lovely father and sister. Tell _no-one_ of this conversation or about him, or I _assure_ you, the next time you open your eyes, what you see _won't_ be pretty!"

The conversation went quiet and Conner was interrupted from his reverie by Martha asking,

"Conner? What's wrong!"

* * *

><p>Later on...<p>

John Jones had arrived at the scene of the ambush amazed to see what compared to the scene of a Hollywood blockbuster war-zone. There was debris everywhere and burned out cars, and a strange sight of seeing a lot of men dressed in camouflage gear in shackles being boarded onto a military bus.

He offered to pick Lois up and after showing his ID and Lois clearly knowing him, was allowed too, but not before he managed to got a quick briefing on what had occurred. Then with the Generals parting words to Lois,

"I'll try and catch up with you later Lois, but I need to get to the bottom of this, so I'll give you a call okay."

As ever with the General, it wasn't a question, it was a fact, and Lois nodded and they parted.

When she was in the car and on their way, John Jones asked,

"Are you okay! I haven't heard all the details, but it seems Superman saved the day."

Lois smiled and looked at John Jones knowingly,

"Yes he did, just in the nick of time."

John Jones couldn't help but see the obvious cast she had on her hand,

"I hope it wasn't injured too badly?"

Lois raised it with a sour expression,

"What! This! Should be off in a matter of a couple of days if that! It's just a precaution! An unnecessary one but they were adamant I needed it on!..."

John John interrupted while Lois paused for breath,

"I think you got the message that Tess regained consciousness earlier?"

"Yes, is she okay?"

"Would you like to see? We have time to stop by." asked John,

Lois smiled, and John nodded, and a short time later they arrived near Star Labs, discreetly as possible using the back entrance they entered the building...

"Tess." whispered Emil,

Tess stirred and slowly opened her eyes as Emil said,

"Lois and John are here to see say hello."

She smiled and the conversation lasted for a while, with Lois and John updating her on what had happened, included to her insistence the latest news on Lex Luthor, to which they could add next to nothing regarding any news.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in a black limousine somewhere in Metropolis...<p>

"What the hell is he doing in this territory?" asked Bruce Wayne,

the answer was not obvious to him, and he had known this guy most of his life, unfortunately. Sometimes hearing a different view or opinion helped him figure things out, but he doubted Alfred would have any idea here,

"That remains unclear sir, although there is the set of jewellery that is in the touring display, and holds a certain rare diamond."

Bruce quickly read some information on the laptop,

"Which is worth millions! And its in Metropolis for two nights only?" he looked out of the window saying,

"This is still a lot for him to risk. Especially with Superman's presence here lately."

Alfred eyed Bruce,

"Quite so Sir. But I imagine with everything going on and Superman being kept very busy all over the world, he doesn't think he will bother with a theft like this, when there are more urgent matters for him to be dealing with."

Bruce noted that Alfred had made a very good point,

"Yes, and he also knows and believes the Batman resides only in Gotham.."

"Then he seems to run out of luck!" quipped Alfred, Bruce smiled,

"Yes he does, but when will he strike? I need to visit the Daily Planet later on, but at least I will be around for the big presentation."

he glanced down at his invitation card, and briefly read a list of attendees who were listed to attend an event that evening,

"And this evening the upper reaches of society themselves will be there for the ceremony. It would seem an ideal opportunity for it."

"So will the security." said Alfred,

"That has never stopped him before! No, that won't be his style, he will try something more subtle, the joker is the one more prone for big style events." Bruce looked at Alfred,

"Lets go the the Daily Planet Alfred, I said I would pay Perry a visit, and no time like the present to see what it's truly like."

"You still wonder why Mr Queen suggested it Sir?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes, we know he's no stranger to the media eye, especially with that stunt revealing himself to be the Green Arrow to the public. But he signalled that paper out above all others."

"Miss Lane is in the building Sir." said Alfred suddenly.

"Even more reason to go and visit now while I know she is there then."

"Remember we do not have all the information sir." commented Alfred,

"I know, but she comes across as an enigma, and I like that!"

Alfred merely raised his eyebrows at that comment.

* * *

><p>At the Kent farm...<p>

Martha was preparing to leave the farmhouse and gathering her paperwork ready in order to catch the next flight to Washington. She had been busy locally in the last week, especially with preparations for Lois and Clark's wedding, now with what had been happening regarding Clark revealing himself to the world in his persona of Superman, she was well aware how politics worked in the Senate, and knew a lot of questions were being asked, and knew that she needed to be there to keep her ear to the ground. She needed to get to Washington.

She had been upstairs and had heard the General go, then had been surprised to see Lucy being picked up not long after.

Then she had noticed Conner standing on the driveway looking at the gravel, and noticed the look on his face, and so walked out to see him,

"Conner? What's wrong!"

he hesitated in replying, "It's something I just heard as Lucy was driving off.."

"Oh?.." Martha asked.

Conner told Martha what he had heard barely a few minutes ago,

Martha was very worried about what 'situation' Lois and her father had been in, and was relieved to hear from Conner that Clark had resolved it. She then received a call from General Lane which was unexpected,

"General, what can I do for you?"

What she heard next chilled her to the bone, the word 'situation' really was nicely glossing over the true horrific details of what had happened, Conner noted her reaction and immediately tensed quickly scanning around the area with his hearing and eyes, trying not to listen in on the conversation,

"Are you both okay now!"

After getting reassurances, and confirming with the General that he had sent someone to pick Lucy up and that Lucy had confirmed she was now on her way to base, she thanked the General for letting her know, and ended the call.

Martha then relayed to Conner what had happened to Lois and the General, and that Lucy was now heading to base as a result.

"Why the heck didn't that guy who picked say anything about it?" asked Conner,

Martha replied, although she wasn't so sure herself,

"He had orders to say as little as possible, and not to be specific. General Lane didn't wish to alarm us and wanted to tell us by phone if nothing else. Both he and Lucy are heading back to base, where the General will lead the investigation.

Lois injured her left hand but should be okay, and had a lift to Metropolis with Detective John Jones. She's okay I understand."

Conner nodded, relaxing, just then Martha had a phone call from Lois to confirm that she was okay, would explain more later on and that she had reached Metropolis, as she knew her father would have been in touch.

Meanwhile a couple were heading to the farmhouse doing their very best to look inconspicuous,

"I just cannot believe this is happening! With everything that has happened!" exclaimed the lady who clung onto the man's arm,

adding, "I still cannot believe we did absolutely nothing to help!"

The man she loved more than life itself looked at her compassionately,

"I know it was hard watching when we could have done something, but truly there was nothing we could do! It was vitally important we not reveal ourselves!"

The lady beamed at this answer and smiled, "Its a sight I never thought I would see!"

"As am I, but we must remain hidden as much as possible, until we can figure things out! Otherwise you know we would have taken the direct route to the farm!"

She smiled, trying to take in her surroundings with some tears in her eyes,

"I still cannot believe we are actually here!"

He smiled taking a moment to stand still and wipe the tears from her cheeks,

"Please don't cry! It hurts to see you in so much pain!"

A short while later in the farmhouse...

The door opened, and both Martha and Conner turned and then stood gaping, looking at the man and woman standing now in the doorway...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note:<span> As it may be a while before I manage to update again, and as I don't like leaving cliffhangers like this, I will tell you that its not an unpleasant surprise for Martha or Conner...**


End file.
